


Blood Of Jotunheim

by CrazyJotunValkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, King of Jotunheim, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJotunValkyrie/pseuds/CrazyJotunValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU "Blood is blood, no matter who spills it or how it is spilt." Loki Laufeyson is the true heir of Jotunheim, runt or not. But even his blood father is killed and the Casket returned to his loving mother, the road to Kingship will only be harder and even after achieving it, things just might be worse... Rewrite of Loki Laufeyson, King of Jotunheim on fanfiction.net, more details inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

Note: Rewrite of Loki Laufeyson, King of Jotunheim. The Jotunar are much more diverse in this story, Laufey is a prick, I made up some of the history and religion for Jotunheim and get most of my information from online sites, feel free to criticize or make suggestions, please don't be mean.

"Good for Jotunheim or not, I hate when I do not have clear vision through this white shit." he let go of the reigns with his left hand, made a wide 'V' across his chest and one line down the center of his stomach. "Ymir forgive me."

It was an intense blizzard. Koli felt as if his side was being pushed, his white robes flapped furiously, making the leather augmentations embedded on his joints more obvious, even his stag was having trouble just moving adjacent to it. 

He gently patted his side, then checked if he still had the small vial of Sacred Water tucked away. "Almost there, Bjatr." he could barely make out a shape in the distance. "Almost there."

Slowly, but surely, the shape began to grow and transform into a collection of crystal-like pillars that was the size of a mountain; the Crystal Palace. Koli took note that the Comet Tower was glowing blue, one line of blue light went straight down. He had a slight smile, at least that was normal. Around the Crystal Palace were tall gates, also spiked that were impossible to climb without being noticed, a dozen guards were posted along the walls and ten at the visitor's tower alone. Koli pulled his reigns and stopped before the gates.

"WHO GOES?!" the guard boomed through an amplifier.

"Priest Koli Tryggrson of the East Temple, based in Hjal!" Koli boomed back.

"AND YOUR BUSINESS?"

"I am a Doctor and am here to oversee the birth of the heir!"

He left for a couple seconds and returned. "YOU MAY ENTER!"

The gates lowered into the ground. Bjatr rode in without a command, eager to escape the harsh wind. As soon as the gates slid back up, Koli felt the wind cease and the flapping silenced. He shook off the snow and took his stag to the stables, where white hay and dripping icicles were provided. He hopped off Bjatr and gave a loud yawn as he stretched his semi-tensed joints. He strolled across the silent, snow buried courtyard, the blizzard still howling above him.

"Ymir's blessings upon you." he mumbled to a couple passing servants as he walked by briskly. "Ymir's blessings upon you..."

He entered through the side wine cellar because there was a shortcut to the main floor (installed by Laufey's command). He passed the criss-crossing wine racks that were carved into the wall and to the spiral staircase. He noticed a figure walking down.

"Ymir's blessings-"

"Koli!"

He looked up. "Dagr!"

The pair laughed and gave each other bear hugs. Dagr was shorter than Koli but was broad with muscles he wasn't afraid to show. His face was roughly featured, his crooked nose from a full on tackle most apparent. Light green leather augmentations were on his joints, standing out from dark blue skin, white eyes and swirled marks. 

"How are you?" Koli asked with a smile.

"I am well, how about you?" Dagr spoke.

"Fine fine." Koli laughed. "I have not heard from you in awhile, I almost went irrational."

"I just came back from a battle with the Aesir, Laufey decided to pull the Generals out for now." He lingered slightly on the last words. "But at least I get to be here when my child is born."

"Remember to contact me so I can help Lifa. Which reminds me, how is she?"

"Same old Lifa, strong as a bear, stubborn as an iceberg, still thinks she build even when she's about a month due." 

Koli laughed. "Off home then?"

"No," Dagr spoke as he walked past him. "First I have to get Laufey some wine, then I have to send out some docu-"

"Wait, why are you fetching wine?"

Dagr didn't reply, just turned to Koli with a forced face of puzzlement. 

"You are one of the Highest Ranking Generals in Jotunheim, you should not fetch wine like a servant." Koli took a couple steps up, then paused. "But if you are, mind fetching me a Fairy Brandy while you are down there, I am quite parched."

Dagr glared at him for a second before huffing and nodding. Koli laughed to himself as he continued upward and found himself in the main hall. It was wide, had bedrooms, libraries, bathrooms that branched out into other rooms. At the end were two grand double doors, on the left was a carving of Laufey, on the right was Farbauti. Koli put on a smile and walked forward.

"Ah, Priest Koli, so nice of you to finally arrive.

Koli stopped in his tracks and managed to keep his body from shaking. He turned with a slight bow, not making eye contact. 

"My King..."

Even for a noble, Laufey was an intimidating figure. His face was sharp, his eyes a burning, glowing red, his stance was that of a mountain; strong, not easily swayed, and his voice was like crumbling ice. He scanned Koli, his brow raising, as if he was not pleased with something. Koli bit his tongue and made his bow lower. Laufey made a low hum and overtook Koli.

"Thank you for offering your charity and agreeing to help Farbauti in her labor." Laufey stated in a calm, controlled voice. "Just to make sure, I hired a couple of midwives to help along."

Koli inwardly groaned, he may not have the same experience as them, but he knew how to help the entire body not just the womb. To top it off his back was starting to hurt too. "Thank you."

"And another thing." Laufey practically twirled to face him. "Koli, I know you have military service." he took a couple steps towards him. "Have you thought about, perhaps, rejoining the army. I can reinstate you, or even better promote you." his smile grew, showing his dark teeth. "To a unit that will see battle right away."

"Your offer is generous, my King, but..." 

"I'm not stupid, you blue balled bastard, that would be like diving head first into Asgardian metal." he thought.

"I would rather stay in the Temple, my father is aging and the war orphans have increased tremendously." Koli spoke, feeling as if his muscles were pulling on the nerves of his spine.

"That is a shame, but the offer will remain standing." Laufey spoke, a heavier tone clung to his voice. "If you need me or my son has arrived, I will be in my drawing room."

"Yes my King."

"You may rise."

Koli happily straightened his back and felt the blood run down through the veins of his back once more, as well as feeling the muscle's relief. He walked over to the doors, straightened his robes and knocked twice.

"Come in." A soft voice replied.

Koli opened the door and stepped in. The main bedroom was covered in carvings and paints of various things, most featuring Laufey and Farbauti, statues of previous Kings, Laufey's taxidermy hunting trophies, a small bookcase of Farbauti's things and a giant bed in the center of the farthest wall. Midwives and maids were in the room, fetching water, food, medicines and healing implements. Farbauti laid in the center, reading a book and rubbing her stomach with a smile.  
Farbauti was a beautiful woman. Her head was thin and had rounded features, her hair was white and her icy blue eyes were a contrast to Laufey's, she even had lighter blue skin.

"Queen Farbauti." Koli gave a low bow. 

Farbauti looked up from her book. "Koli." she laughed. "You have had a long journey, you don't need to do that."

"Thank you," Koli spoke as he rose. "I just had to bow for your husband for eons." 

"That's my Laufey." she sighed lightly. "How are you? It's been awhile, my friend."

"I am well, thank you My Queen." Koli took a seat beside her on a white fur cushion. "And you?"

"Well, but in pain." she looked to her large, round stomach.

Koli held up his palm, which began to glow blue. "May I?"

"Of course." she giggled softly. "I would not have asked you to come if you could not."

Koli laughed as well and gently placed his hand on her stomach. He could sense the baby's head was down, the umbilical cord safely out of the way and Farbauti's womb muscles were working to open the birth passage and propel the child through it. 

"About you coming..." she stifled a chuckle. 

"What?" Koli smiled.

She laughed a little. "Laufey was acting like he did not want you to help me." she rubbed her stomach and smiled up at him. "He had this big, dramatic speech but I stayed firm." She gave a light huff. "He can be silly sometimes."

Koli frowned a bit and turned his gaze downward, but refused to say anything. "I see..." Koli looked around for a second. "Other than that, everything looks perfect. The baby's-"

"It's a boy." she stated lightly. "We named him Loki."

"Loki Laufeyson, a strong name." Koli nodded. "Loki's progress is normal, you had no injuries or dangerous substances during pregnancy. I say you are in the clear and Loki will arrive in a couple hours." He managed a smile once again. 

Suddenly the door opened. Njal, the tall, thin, elderly Master Recordkeeper, walked in with a stack of papers in hand.

"Good day, my Queen and Ymir's blessings upon you, Priest Koli." he bowed to both and walked over to Farbauti's side. "Just like you asked, the guards are clueless, they never notice me carry these documents even if they're clearly different than my usual." 

Farbauti grinned and her eyes widened as she took them. "Thank you Njal, how recent are these?"

"It's from last week to last month."

"Excellent." Farbauti flipped it to the back, which showed the latest date.

From a quick glance, Koli could see the words "flanked", "predicted", "Destroyer" and numbers like "two-thousand" and "ten-thousand". Koli realized that he has seen and written documents like that before.

"War reports."

"From the front line." Njal spoke grimly. "I should head back, I will come when I hear or have news." He turned around and scurried out. "Good day."

Koli turned to Farbauti and felt a huge grin form. "I knew Laufey could not quell the curiosity of Farbauti Brimirdottir."

"Laufey was just worried for me, but as Queen I have a right to know." Farbauti said coolly.

Koli nodded along in delight and took out the icicle-shaped vial of Sacred Water from his pocket and placed it on the table side. "Just so I will not forget later." he stated assuredly. "Brought from the lake at the top Ymir's Crown, kissed by the auroras and caressed by the blizzards." He punctuated the last parts in a serious voice. "A little hard to get, but worth it for Farbauti's son... I mean the son of Queen Farbauti."

"It is fine Koli. I always hear 'my Queen' or 'Queen Farbauti' now, I only hear 'Farbauti' from Laufey. Even father always has to tack the Queen on." she gave a little grunt of displeasure. "By the way, Laufey requested me to ask you to tell the Messengers of my condition."

"I do not have to if you do not want to." 

"It is fine, do not even dwell on it." she placed her hand on his for a second. "I will see you a little later then."

"Very well, whatever dear Farbauti, who also is the Queen but still is Farbauti, requests." he bowed then exited promptly. 

He walked down the hall quickly, wanting to return as soon as possible. But a side door opening gave him pause, Dagr stepped out with an exasperated look on his face and holding a square green bottle.

"Oh Koli, I was just about to give you this." Dagr handed him the Fairy Brandy. "Do not get drunk."

"Thank you..." Koli examined him closer. He was slouching, his eyes looked tired and he was keeping the door shut with his weight. "What happened?"

"I brought the King six wine bottle, he downed the first one and somehow got drunk within five minutes. I think he had Circulation Powder." Circulation Powder was for medical uses, it increased blood-flow so medicine could be spread throughout the body faster. 

"Did he not outlaw that for recreational use?"

"Not for himself, apparently." Dagr groaned with the roll of the eyes. "I will keep an eye on him."

"I have to see the Messengers." he walked forth with a snicker. "Good luck, may Ymir have mercy on your soul!" Koli bellowed dramatically.

"Thank you..."

Koli chuckled to himself and allowed himself only a sip of the sweet and tangy wine so he would not get dangerously drunk or even tipsy before he helped a woman in labor. He went down the stairs and into the Hall of Kings. It was elevated off the ground, just above the wallas and it was the grandest room in all of Jotunheim. It was so long that if a child sprinted straight through they would tire by the end. On the angled room were carvings of Kings and Queens with their achievements listed beneath and the one of direct Royal lineage holding a glowing Casket of Ancient Winters. On the sides were pillars carved with swirls, floors with markings similar to that on a Jotunar's skin and thin ice windows that could see the areas all around the Palace. At the end was a singular throne, carved in geometric designs and glowing blue because from the Casket's Tower, the power flowed down and through it before heading right into Jotunheim's core.  
Koli would stop to admire it for longer, if not for the squawking Messengers in the chamber. They were flocked together, fidgety at the toes, dressed in sleek feathers. They were odd Jotunar, always seemed to want to be the first to report or even make up gossip sometimes. 

"Excuse me!" Koli waved to them. "I am Priest Koli Tryggrson, and I am overseeing the heir's birth."

Koli found himself encircled by them, papers and quills seemed to appear from nowhere into their hands magically. Koli felt awkward, even a bit afraid but put on some semblance of an expression of contentment.

"How is she?"

"Can you tell the gender?"

"How long until the baby comes?"

"Um..." Koli gathered his thoughts. "Farbauti is well, I cannot tell the gender and perhaps a few hours?"

They wrote down every word he said with the squeak and scratch of the quill. While they were preoccupied, he managed to quickly sneak away back into the wine cellar, where he took another sip of his brandy as well as another bottle, and back to Bjatr. He placed both bottles of Brandy into Bjatr's bag, but pulled out another thing. It was in a large, wide tear drop shape, covered in shimmering ice scales and had a swirled stand. Koli gently touched the top and it opened like a flower. Icicles floated up from within and spun, lowering and ascending, creating a tune and then began to glow and project the colors of the aurora all around. 

"I have to say Koli, you have quite outdone yourself with this craftsmanship." he beamed happily, but suddenly grew solemn. "Now now, I am a follower of Ymir and must stay humble..." He gave a loud laugh. "Who am I kidding, an enchanted music box is no small feat!" He touched the side, the colors stopped and the icicles lowered back in. "I hope they like it."

He quickly turned and strolled back into the wine cellar and resisted the temptation to nab another Fairy Brandy. He heard footsteps echoed in the spiral staircase. He turned to see a little girl rush over, tears streaking down her cheeks. As soon as she saw Koli, she screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"Priest Koli! The Queen is bleeding heavily and we can't see a baby's head!"

***

Impressively, Laufey downed four bottles in one sitting and fell asleep as soon as he placed the fourth bottle down. Dagr glowered as he watched the glorious King slouch and snore as loud as thunder. Soon drool began to pool in his mouth and drip down his cheek, which eventually pilled up to create perfect pinpricks of ice, which was equally disgusting and amusing. He wished Koli was there to make a quick carving to show his wife. 

"Perhaps I could make one and show her..." Dagr carefully reached over and tightly gripped the longest one.

A shriek tore through the air, piercing Dagr's ears. Laufey woke up and whipped his head around, successfully breaking off the icicle, which Dagr carefully tucked away into his pocket.

"What was that?" he slurred.

Dagr peeked out and saw a little servant girl crying as she ran down the hall. Dagr stepped out and bent down to her eye level.

"What happened?"

"The-The Queen!" she cried out, stumbling onto him and trembling.

"What happened to my son?" Laufey boomed, suddenly regaining his sobriety.

"Su-suddenly blood and fluid gushed out, then she screamed..." Her breath was shaky. "The midwives are trying to help her..."

"Where is that useless deserter Koli?!" Laufey screamed as he stood.

Dagr choose to ignore the King and gently took the girl's hands. "Listen, go down to the main hall and yell for Koli, he will know what to do."

"I will." She sniffled before she ran.

"If my son dies, someone will pay-"

"My King, please do not be irrational!" Dagr spoke as began running to the end of the hall, Laufey stumbling behind him.

Dagr didn't know why he was running nor what he could do, but he was frantic. Not just for the baby, but Koli and Farbauti. Ymir knows what Laufey would do...

"Out of the way!" Koli warned as he sped down the hall past Laufey and Dagr.

Dagr pulled Laufey aside and let Koli through the door, which shut with a loud thud that resounded through the hall. Koli didn't have enough time to brace himself for the sight. Even after seeing so much as a Doctor in the field and in the hospital, nothing prepared you for seeing someone you knew hurt. The furs were covered in purple blood and other liquids, she was sobbing, wailing and writhing in pain and her stomach was deflated so much it was less than half its' original size. The midwives were comforting Farbauti, administering pain killer medication into her bloodstream and trying to find the baby.

"Ko-Koli!" she groaned out, tears streaking down her face,

"I am here, do not fret." Koli spoke quickly as he knelt at the foot of the bed. "Everything will be fine."

He was half-lying, things were not making sense. He frantically racked his brain for anything that could help or any symptoms that fit with this. Excessive amounts of blood and fluids? That wasn't normal. That was the answer. It wasn't normal.

"Farbauti, I have to give you a choice. You can either risk exhaustion from pushing or I have to make an incision to take the baby out." Koli stated as calmly as possible.

"I do not care what happens to me! Save my son! Save my Loki!"

Koli bit his lip and nodded. He created a thin, sharp blade and cut into her.

Things went blank for awhile, all Koli could remember was his hands covered in blood and he felt something he pulled out. When he regained his senses he was holding a crying, moving baby. 

"It's a boy." Koli proclaimed as he cut the umbilical cord then turned to the stunned midwives. "Heal the cut, quickly." Thankfully, one complied swiftly. Koli took a cold, wet rag from a bowl and wiped the fluids from the crying baby.

"Koli... Let me see him..."

Koli took a deep breath and faced her. The babe fit into the palm of one hand, but there was no doubt he was Jotunar. Small, angular marks, light blue skin, moving normally, crying normally. His face, arms and legs were the regular chubbiness of usual babies in proportion to his size. Koli had delivered runts before, he was small, but normal and healthy.

Farbauti's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Oh Koli..." her voice cracked a bit, but slowly she held out her arms. "He so beautiful..."

Koli felt an involuntary sigh of relief flow through him and walked over to her with a simple smile. As soon as the baby was placed in her arms, she curled them together to carefully cradle him. He quieted immediately, gently cooing when he recognized his mother's scent. She kissed him on his tiny lips and gently nuzzled her head against his.

"Where is my son? Let me see my son!"

Koli felt fear ignite in him again. Laufey was much different than Farbauti in belief. He threw a thin blanket over the baby and prepared for the worst.

"Wait!" he asked frantically.

Laufey pushed his way through the door, Dagr following, his eyes were tensed and his teeth were bared. He rushed straight for Koli and growled.

"I heard you helped and I suppose I am thankful, but I am your King and you will obey me." Laufey hissed as he nearly tossed Koli aside.

"Laufey, please..." Farbauti murmured, cradling her arms tighter.

"Worry not, my treasure, nothing will separate us from our son, our Loki." he reached over with a smile and pulled the blanket off. He recoiled instantaneously and almost fell on his back. His eyes lit on fire and his other fist clenched. "You!" he pointed to Farbauti. "What have you brought me!"

"Laufey, please, runts are practically no different from regular Jotunar-" Koli stammered as he tried to come between them.

"That is not my son, that is a disgrace!" Laufey screeched as he stomped towards them. "You no good filthy blooded whore!"

"My King no!" Dagr pleaded.

"Stop it!" Koli begged, trying his best to make himself look smaller. "Runtism is just a defect, one in a million, it can appear in families with no records of runtism!"

"She carried my child, she cursed my line!" he lifted his arm. "That runt has no right to live!"

Dagr gulped, but still kept on. "Laufey don't!"

Farbauti recoiled and slowly began to back away, clinging the baby closer to her chest and covering him. "Husband... Laufey..." Tears began to streak down her cheeks as she trembled. "Please... Do not hurt my baby..."

"Laufey! In the name of Ymir I demand you end this!" Koli seethed as he pushed him back. "If you kill Farbauti the people will not ignore it!"

"I care not about Farbauti, that runt is nothing! No one will suspect if a premature child died!" 

Laufey snatched the baby out of her arms by the leg. He was squirming, sobbing from pain. Farbauti wailed as she tried to reach him, but was in too much pain to do so.

"Then let me take him!" Koli screamed as he fell to his knees before Laufey. "I will take him away! I raise him in the East Temple, he will not stand out among the dozens of orphans!" Koli panted, nearly hyperventilating. "He will hold no title, he will have to toil his whole life, Hel I will make sure he does not get within ten miles of you, but I beg of you as a mewling Priest; Do not kill him!"

Everything went quiet expect for the whistling of the blizzard and the crying of the baby. Koli glanced up and felt his eyes overflow with tears. His heart was filled with sorrow, but he could feel the burning hate in his soul. Laufey sputtered like a horse, before turning towards Farbauti and dropping Loki into her arms.

"Very well, I would not want the Temples against me." Laufey groaned slightly, he faced Farbauti. "I expect within the year a strong heir, woman." Then to Dagr. "Go tell the Messengers that the child was perfect; Deep marks, red eyes, perfect size, but he was born dead." He couldn't help but smirk down at Koli. "Get up, oh so holy Priest, and get ready to take that filth with you within a month."

Koli growled lowly. "Yes, my King."

Laufey walked around him, practically swaggering out the door before he paused. "And by the way, no one speak of this unless they want to die." He cleared his throat. "Now, I have more important things to tend to." Then he finally left. 

Dagr didn't even look up before he left as well. After that, the midwives scurried out the door like scattering mice. Koli, Farbauti and the baby were alone. The room was messy, there were broken bowls, scratched floors and tossed rags all around. Koli sputtered slightly, just trying to gather his thoughts. He turned to catch sight of the vial of Sacred Water still sitting at the table. He picked up the tiny thing and unscrewed the top.

"Farbauti..." he spoke, barely above a whisper, can you please put a rag under his head?"

"You still want to...?" she squeaked.

"You asked me to come yes?" Koli resounded. 

Farbauti slowly took a rag from her side and gently placed it behind his neck. He stopped crying, but he was in quite a bit of shock still. Farbauti gently hushed him and kissed his head.

Koli approached slowly and knelt down before him. "Farbauti... Do you want to change his name?"

"No, I helped pick Loki for my own reasons as well." she stated firmly.

"Very well." Koli nodded as he lifted the vial. He gently poured down the Sacred Water in a steady stream, Loki squirmed more, but did not cry. "Loki Farbautison, I, Koli Tryggrson, bless you in the name of Ymir." When the water emptied, Koli reached over and gently made the "Y" on the center of his forehead. "May Ymir guide your path, keep you safe, teach you well, have you prosper and may he let you know of those who love you..." Koli stood and bowed to both of them.

Farbauti smiled at her son as she lifted him. "You will be just fine my child."

Farbauti was surprised when she heard soft music and colors appear from nowhere. Koli had opened his music box before them. He didn't say anything, just held it out. As the colors danced across Loki's face he cooed loudly.

"If it's all the same to you... This is his present." Koli spoke softly.

"Even if things did not turn out well, I still have my son." she looked down into his glowing red eyes. "I still have my Loki."


	2. Unjust Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koli has to take Loki away, even if it hurts Farbauti and himself. But Laufey refuses to let him off easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDAL THEMES, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUCH SKIP THE SECTIONS THAT HAVE * BEFORE AND AFTER

"And lastly, and the most important, I wish to thank Jotunheim for condolences and blessings for my poor stillborn..." Laufey paused, his eyes growing wide, he wiped his "tears" before the crowd of sobbing nobles and scribbling messengers. He gave a sniffle as he looked back up. "Forgive me, even knowing I would have to do this speech four weeks ago... Farbauti and I..." He opened his arm while keeping his gaze straight.

Farbauti stood to his side, her eyes cast downward and shiny as glass. Her arms dangled limply at her side, but her back was stiff. But her face was the worst of it; cold, pale and immobile as if it were carved in stone. When Laufey stretched out his arm to beckon Farbauti, it was like he pulled an invisible string, with jerky movements she went into his arms. He wrapped his other arm around her, without even glancing at her once, clutching her waist tightly.

"Still feel the pain fresh in our hearts, especially my poor wife." he murmured with puckered lips down at Farbauti, she replied with a light sigh and whimper before he turned back to the crowd. "So I have decided that she recover separately while my advisers take over while I am away. I must continue the war so Jotunheim can be protected." he shot a smile to Farbauti, then gently used his other hand to turn her head towards him and inconspicuously dug his fingers into her back. 

"Thank you dear." Farbauti squeaked.

"Anything for my most precious treasure." he chuckled deeply. "Our Loki has been preserved in ice and put in a coffin, we could not bear to see him. All are allowed to visit." Laufey let go of Farbauti, who responded by scurrying back to her place. "Now, I shall be able to lead the next battle, with Ymir on our side, we will have victory." he lifted his fist. "From our eternal winter on Jotunheim, to our eternal life in the auroras, may Ymir's people thrive; Forever live the Jotunar!"

"Forever live the Jotunar!" the audience roared.

"Forever live the Jotunar..." Koli resounded softly into the wind. "Not you, you heartless son of a Frost Beast bitch, you can kiss my blue, ribbed ass." Koli spat on the window that was above the throne, just missing the area above Laufey. He groaned loudly as he looked out to the tundra outside the Palace walls. "Curses..." he took a deep breathe, feeling the wind blow against him. "Even if you are a baby, I am still to raise you so I should not curse."

Loki simply cooed in his arms, gently snuggling into his fur blanket. In four weeks, Loki had grown normally in proportion to his size. He was able to completely fill up Koli's hand, to where Loki's head could touch Koli's finger tips and his toes to Koli's wrist.

"We should get inside, your mama will be up soon." Koli spoke as he walked along the wide, flat roof that was between the Hall of Kings ceiling and the dining room roof back to the attic.

Loki squealed at the word "mama". 

"Yes, mama!" Koli chuckled lightly as ducked into the window, but he quickly quieted as he touched down onto the floor. "She looked very upset when she was up there with that ba-" He practically bit his tongue to stop. "Beast of a Jotunar."

Loki groaned a bit as he searched the familiar surroundings.

"Exactly how I feel." Koli huffed.

Laufey had "gifted" a hidden vault the size of a large broom closet as a temporary nursery for Loki. He had a family soup bowl with a pillow stuffed in as a crib, a wooden crate where his clothes (if by clothes you mean napkins and scrap fabric crudely sewn by an inexperienced, angry priest in the vague shape of clothing and somewhat better ones made by a mentally and physically recovering Queen) were stored and some animals Koli carved out of cork that Loki could chew and play with. The only things in the room that actually were normal, actually high quality, were piles of colorful children's books that Njal smuggled out of the library.

Koli dragged one of the squawking rocking chairs and sat down, trying not to move. "So, one more week and it will be a fair farewell to... This place." he spoke gingerly as he gently stroked the top of Loki's head. "And hello to the Temple, which will actually be a nice change." he chortled as he remembered a letter he received. "I forgot to tell you, I got a letter from my father. He found a nurse, Kelda, with a little... Well, with a baby of her own so that problem is solved, sent over a sleigh so our trip will be easier, he even got an actual crib for you!" he leaned back, causing the rocking chair to screech, so he equalized himself again. "Good man my father is, holy man, stubborn man. First words of the letter were; 'Son, I love you and I know you will be a good father to that boy and the Temple a good home, but if I hear that boy is yours conceived out of wedlock I will castrate you myself!'"

Loki just looked at Koli with wide eyes and snuggled into his blanket once more.

"Which is ironic since he actually did conceive me out of wedlock, which lead to my mother dropping me off at his door and got him sent to the Temple by Grandfather Ingvar in the first place." he sighed wistfully. "My family is wonderful no?" he slowly reclined which resulted in one long eeeeeeek sound. "Well at least he ended up enjoying it, and everyone is family there, runt or no." he felt a grin grow on his face, but shrink once more. "You will be fine there, but Farbauti loves you so much..."

Koli let his head tilt back and he let out a long sigh. He did not say anything more, not because he did not know what to say, it was because he did not know what to do. There was no way a Priest could hold influence over a King, unless he had over half of Jotunheim on his side...  
The trapdoor opened and Farbauti's fair head peeked out. Loki's head turned at the usual sound and squeak as he saw his mother. Farbauti swiftly climbed up and strolled to Koli and Loki beaming. Koli immediately stood and bowed, then held out Loki for her. 

"How is my beautiful baby?" Farbauti crooned as she took Loki from Koli's arms. "Thank you for watching him, I hate those Announcement Meetings."

"You called me to help and help I shall." Koli smiled.

She nodded, then noticed Loki begin to smack his lips as he moved his hands towards her chest. "Oh, he must be hungry."

"Right, then the usual routine." Koli stepped behind Farbauti and sat on the trap door, facing away from them.

Farbauti sat down in the rocking chair and lowered her dress so Loki could suckle. "You said you got a letter from Tryggr?"

"Yes, he has found a nurse, made a crib and welcomes him with open arms." Koli beamed as he created a round piece of ice in his left hand and an ice-knife

"I always liked your father." 

He began swirling the knife around to smooth out the ice. "I did not tell him who Loki was..." The scraping ice was a usual sound for him, but for some reason it seemed louder. "I did not think... He would understand."

Loki pulled away from his mother and yawned softly. Farbauti smiled down at him and pulled her dress back up, then took a cork seal pup and dangled it over Loki, who snatched it from her hands. "I understand Koli and I think it is best. Even if the Temple is safe, I do not know how far the influence of my husband extends."

"Aye..." Koli stated, the ice now the shape of an egg. 

"Thank you Koli. For everything." she walked to his side and sat down next to him. "For staying here, for getting help, for saving him." she gently rested her hand on his. "I love... I love him. This means everything to me if he is taken care of, I promise one day I will repay you."

Koli swallowed and let the knife on his finger recede. "You do not have to." he gently grasped her hand. "The only thing I wish you to do is keep hope, this separation will not be permanent."

"Keep hope..." she breathed softly. "Easier said than done."

"But it is worth it."

Farbauti nodded quietly and stood up slowly. "If that is true, then can I ask you..." she gently mumbled as she stroked Loki's head. "Give my son hope that he will see his mother again..."

"I will, everyday." Koli stood and walked to her. "Farbauti..."

Farbauti shook a bit, a light sniffle was heard. "Koli, can you please leave? I need to... I need some time."

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded silently.

"I will be right downstairs if you need me."

Koli opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. His room, only a step up from Loki's, could only really fit in his bed, which had half his feet hanging off. He sat down and slouched over a shelve at his side, which was filled with little carvings and discarded letters, and placed the ice hunk. It was evening, but Koli was honestly tired. Loki wasn't a very needy baby, but it was still a lot of work.   
He had stayed with them all four weeks, making sure Farbauti healed properly, Loki was growing right and be there for emotional support in general. Most of the days consisted of helping Farbauti with tasks a nanny should do, such as diaper changes and baths, and looking after Loki when Farbauti was occupied, which was not often. Koli had lost contact with Dagr, who most likely did not want to get involved, he had little contact with the Temple and he did not want to leave Farbauti's side. He also knew that taking care of Loki would make the transition easier... 

"Now now Koli, stop thinking so negatively, you... You..." he couldn't think of any insult. "Blank-minded buffoon." Koli sighed and just laid on his bed. "You know what? Just take a nap."

With a loud huff he closed his eyes and felt sleep over take him...

Koli was one of those people who knew they were dreaming and could manipulate it to an extent. He had turned bears into butterflies and falling into flying, but this was a bit different. He was standing somewhere, though not exactly sure where. It was a large hall, not in the Palace or Temple, and not a mead hall either. It was barren, only pillars supporting it, no windows, no pictures on the wall, roof curved, ice polished. There was only one exit, which was outlined with light.  
Normally, he would will his mind to make a different doorway or perhaps have a party appear, but his curiosity got the best of him. His legs moved slowly and lightly, almost boringly so. He mentally shortened the hallway and went through the door. It was a courtyard, filled with nothing but snow and a statue in the center. Koli strained his vision to see it was none other than himself.

"I swear if it says 'Rest in Peace'..." he grumbled.

He walked up to it and looked to its' base. There was a slate, like one that would list great achievements or a eulogy, but it was blank. 

"It will be up to you on what will be written..." a voice breathed. "But do you want some cheese?"

Koli's eyes creaked open. "What in Ymir goes on in my brain?"

"Glad we agree on something..." Koli's head snapped up as a dark figure strutted into his room, chest puffed, hands relaxed, eyes gleaming. "Knock-knock..." low, gravelly words rolled off the tongue.

Koli sat up, yet kept firm in posture. "What do you want?"

Laufey grimaced as he stepped forward. "Do not forget, I am your King, and I can have you and the runt killed at any moment."

Koli gritted his teeth and scolded his tongue to remain still. "What is your desire," he stepped off his bed. "My King?"

The King's lips cracked apart into a grin, baring his fangs proudly. "Go take the runt and never return, as promised." 

"What?!" Koli screeched. "We still have a week!" He threw his right arm back, but kept himself from forming a blade. It could be a trick, Laufey egging him to attack so he couldn't take Loki. As much as he hated Laufey, he could not risk Loki's life.

"Ah yes, about that," he chuckled as he strolled past him and to Koli's shelf, he touched one of the discarded letters, one with the familiar handwriting. "You do have a nurse already, thanks to your dear, darling father." 

"You read my personal mail!" Koli thundered, he felt the pressure of anger rush through his body, but he refused to crack.

"Oh please, it was hardly a sensitive nature." He picked a seal pup and a walrus and compared them to one another. "And besides, I have decided that in order for Farbauti to make me another heir, she needs to be unattached from..." He placed lowered the pup seal and lifted to the walrus. "That thing first."

That did it. Koli roared and rushed him, ice beginning to form on his arm into an axe. Laufey flashed a grin at him before he simply side-stepped away. Koli dug his feet into the ice and swept around to turn. 

"Loki is your son," Koli flicked his head to the side. "Unfortunately."

Laufey glare turned heated, Koli already felt himself burning. "Listen you weak-minded, bleeding heart! That boy is an abomination!" Laufey held up the pup seal in his left palm. "A weak thing I could easily..." he shut his palm tight, a loud crack broke through the air. "Crush." he bent his head forward and tilted it. "Last chance."

Koli took a deep breathe, but he felt as if the air fanned the flames instead. But he had to take Loki now, he was the most important thing. His weapon crumbled onto the ground and he nodded. "I will take him now."

Laufey's face began to brighten. "Excellent. I already informed my precious wife. Go and pack your things." He practically skipped past Koli and down the stairs. 

Koli let out a loud groan as he slammed his fist against the wall. "That shit-for-brains, heartless, mother-shagging, beast!" He stomped into his room, stuffing his belongings into deerskin bags by the handful. "He can go to war and get his arse impaled by a spear and get roasted for an Aesir feast for all I care!"

He tied his fat bag tightly, even if he knew it would take awhile to untie, and trudged up the ladder. He paused before opening the door, taking a moment for his heart to slow. He knocked lightly, not wanting to startle Farbauti.

"Come in Koli... I know..."

Koli opened the door and pulled himself up. Farbauti was sitting perfectly still, Loki snuggling into his mother's arms. Koli cursed himself for napping, he should have been there for them. Glancing out, it was already early night. He slowly sauntered over to Farbauti, not saying anything as he stopped before them.

"Farbauti I..." Koli gulped as he placed one hand in another. "I am so sorry..."

Farbauti turned her gaze down to her child. "It is strange how Loki does not cry much, he might be saving his tears for when he really needs them..." she gently stroked his cheek. "I thought I had used up my tears long ago..."

Koli looked down and knelt before them. "Farbauti, it is fine to cry..."

"People always say that, but it hurts to cry..." she whimpered. "But I would rather cry and love than never love at all."

Koli couldn't help but smile even if his eyes shined with tears. "Well said, my Queen."

Farbauti nodded as she held her son close. "Koli, I still have not packed... Can you help me?"

"I will do it by myself," Koli stated firmly as he opened up a nearby chest. "You and Loki... Need to spend as much time together as possible."

"Thank you." 

He started with Loki's "clothes", folding them neatly as possible, and piling them. From the corner of his eye Farbauti was just holding him, rocking him and kissing his face, his little hands and feet. Loki fussed slightly, not used to an assault of affection, but did not reject his mother. Farbauti's face, even still hung with sorrow, still had the glow of love. Koli tore his eyes away and continued on. He packed away all the clothes and began to placed Loki's toys into a sack and put that into the chest. He began with the books, which were technically library books but neither really cared, and began to place them strategically so most of them could fit. 

"You must be a little hungry..." murmured Farbauti. "Let mama feed you..." She turned away from Koli and lowered her dress.

Loki was hesitant to drink, but began to suckle slightly. He pulled away only after a couple seconds.

"Please love, just a little more." Farbauti beckoned as she held the infant closer to her chest.

Loki was still confused but continued. He drunk for a good half minute, the comfort of his mother nearby. On the Kingdom of Eternal Winter, in the tempest of emotion and pain, Farbauti felt the warmth of love with her son. Loki unattached and breathed lightly. He was obviously a bit drowsy now that he was full. It was perfect timing.

Koli crammed the last book into the chest and softly shut it. "Farbauti... I need to take these down, I will be right back."

"Very well... Thank you." Farbauti spoke.

Koli placed his belongings on the chest and went back down the ladder and back outside to the stables. Bjatr had gotten fat from lack of riding for four weeks and would probably be much slower tugging more weight. Koli took the two-person sleigh and tied the chest and sack down in the back.

"Hope this is not too difficult for you boy." Koli patted his head. "I promise I will hire some child to get you back into shape."

He huffed and kicked, not used to the feeling of a harness and sleigh.

"Things will get better, Ymir willing." Koli looked up to see the specks of light in the night sky and the Blue Sun nowhere in sight. "Ymir willing."

He made his way up quickly, unclear of the time window Laufey had for them, but he assumed it was as soon as possible. Koli climbed up the ladder and pushed open the door. 

"Farbauti, I think we should-" his heart stopped, she was gone.

Koli's heart stopped and immediately started again at ten times the speed. Did she run off with Loki? As much as he would like to help her do so, with all of Laufey's resources he could surely track them down, even to Midgard. He raced across the attic, then heard a loud whine. Glancing about, he saw Loki resting in his bowl on a table.

"Where's your mother?" he asked quickly.

Loki looked at Koli and groaned slightly.

Koli whipped his head around, searching desperately, calmed only by a cool breeze. A cool breeze. 

*"The roof!" Koli shouted, he bolted to the open window. His fears were confirmed, she was standing at the edge, looking down at least ten stories. He dove through the window, the scrambled from his stomach to his legs. "Farbauti no!"

Farbauti slowly rotated her head to him. "Koli..."

"Please..." Koli spoke as he inched towards her, arms open and reaching out.

She slowly rolled her eyes back down. "The day after Loki was born and he was sent to stay in the attic, I could not sleep... I looked out that window." She took as sigh. "Then in a couple days I stepped out onto the roof but went back in... Then I would walk out to the center and stay awhile..." Her eyes began to widen. "Then I would walk to the edge and glance down... Then I would start to stare just three days ago... And now..." 

Koli stepped behind her slowly. "Please... Think of Loki."

Farbauti broke out into a cry as she spun around and dug her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tight. "He is the only reason I am not jumping and I-" she choked and sobbed, holding tighter, nearly clawing into Koli's back. "And I may never see him again!"

Without warning tears started to streak down Koli's face. He loved Farbauti since he was a child for her wit, her fire, her heart, it killed him to see her like this, taken and poised like a doll for Laufey, for her own child to be tossed out because of size. Koli embraced her back, gently patting her back as well as inching away from the edge. 

"Farbauti, what is happening to you is among the greatest injustices Jotunheim has ever seen, and I am so sorry." Koli spoke softly. "You deserve none of this..." he pulled her up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "But please hang on, you have to." he gently coaxed her chin to be tilted up, so their eyes could meet. "You are brilliant, wonderful and you have Loki. He needs you..."

"As do I." he thought.

Farbauti shut her eyes and bit her lip, her head and heart felt like they were being crushed. "I know you are trying to help, but..." she took a shaky breath. "Even with those I care about here, even with you telling me such kind things, even with my son alive and the chance to see him again..." she went limp in his arms as she put her forehead down on his shoulder. "I just feel.... Feel..." Her voice was fading, but calmed. "Like a void... Cold, dark, empty... Like the only thing that is tethering me down on this roof... Is Loki." She squeak and sobbed. "And Laufey says he has to go... And expects me to give him another heir in a year..."

Koli felt the anger alight in him. He gripped firmly around her, not enough to hurt her but for her to know he was serious, and once more had her meet his eyes. "Forget Laufey." he said. "Forget that cruel, heartless, bastard." He took her hand. "He will not get away with this, he will pay, in death or in life, I do not know, but one day." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "One day you will be free, one day things will get better because you deserve it and as long as I live, no, even past that, I swear I will do whatever it takes, start a full scale revolt if I have to, to reunite you and Loki."

The two stared at each other for awhile. Koli could see his orange eyes shining back at him from her blue ones. They once were rippling pools of sorrow, but they suddenly stilled. Her weight lightened on him as a smile tugged at her mouth.*

"Koli... My dear friend, I..." her words tripped before they could exit her lips and didn't come out. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you everything." 

"I am only doing the right thing for a good friend." Koli gently caressed the top of her hand. "We need to head back, I will give you a little more time with Loki."

Farbauti's mouth straightened again. "I know..."

Koli let Farbauti in the window first, not wanting anything unpleasant to happen. Loki began to coo and gargle quietly as his mother came into view, his movements were much slower though and he would rub his eyes now and then. Farbauti smiled at her son as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I think it is time for bed, my sweet son..." she began to hum to herself.

Koli memorized the tune, it was song that he made the music box play.

"Hush little one, please don't you cry,  
may no more tears, fall from your eye.  
The moon is out shining now,  
the owls are out dining now.

Please go to sleep,  
no longer weep.

The crystal bells, hear them ring,  
with the song that I sing.

So you may get rest,  
it is for the best.

Little one always know,   
how much I love you so..."

Loki yawned as his eyelids fluttered. Farbauti bit her lip to keep herself from crying. It could be the last time she saw those eyes. 

"And when the night is done,  
I'll see you little one."

She slowly placed her son in the bowl again, Loki's eyes now just crimson flashes. Farbauti bent down gently, taking both his hands, then kissed his little lips lightly.

"No matter where you are, no matter what you do, no matter what you become, I will always love you, my Prince, my son, my Loki..."

Loki squeaked once, catching the last glance of his mother before closing his eyes. His arms were up, hands half closed, head turned with half-puckered lips. How blissfully unaware, thought Farbauti, was he that he would not think he was to be separated from his mother, all Koli could wonder what he was dreaming.

Farbauti rose slowly, as if all her joints were weighed down. She turned away and didn't look at Koli. She didn't want to watch them leave. "Thank you Koli, take care of him, let him know he is loved."

"I swear on my life." Koli stated. He meant it with every fiber of his being.

Koli carefully picked up the bowl Loki was in and made sure he was secure in one arm before he went down the trapdoor. He took once glance at Farbauti, who was still firm as a statue, before he climbed down. No one else was there. No one would bid farewell to the Prince.   
Koli took two steps when he heard it. A tangled cry, like a wailing wolf caught in a trap, sobbing that hit him right in the heart. Farbauti's words were impossible to decipher, they were tainted with pain and despair. A sob rattled from Koli's throat and tears already dripped from his eyes. He looked down at Loki and watched as his tears dripped onto his blanket. 

"I should have been your father... I would have loved you all the same and none of this ever would have happened..."

Koli carefully sneaked down through the wine cellar and to the courtyard once more. Besides his seat on the sleigh, Koli tied straps all around Loki's bowl, there was no way he could fall out. *He took one glance to the roof, making sure Farbauti wasn't standing out on the edge.* He said a prayer so she would be safe, as he lowered his eyes he caught a flash of red. In the window of The Hall of Kings was a figure looking down, whose red eyes matched the infants'.  
Koli glared at Laufey, lifting up both his fists before flipping up his pinky and ring fingers at him, the Jotunar repression for: "go shag yourself". He growled as he gently smacked the reigns and left, knowing that he or Loki may never return.


	3. A Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koli takes Loki to the Temple, only to discover things may not be safe.

"Loki. His name is Loki." Koli announced.

Kelda, a lithe young mother with large eyes and navy blue skin, smiled and gently took Loki out of his bowl and into a crib perfect for his size. "He will sleep next to my Nanna." she spoke with a nod. Her large, admittedly fat, two month old daughter with blue eyes was cooing loudly beside Loki. "I bet they will be thick as thieves, like brother and sister and I will keep close to him." Kelda looked to Koli. "Well, if that is fine with you."

"Ah... Yes. Thank you, Kelda." Koli paused as he looked at the crib, a blank slate for a name on the side. "Is it fine to give the surname 'Kolison'?"

"Sure! You will be looking after him after all." she looked up in thought. "Loki Kolison, it has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you. Is my father up"

"Priest Tryggr? No, he did not know you were coming so he went to bed and no one wanted to wake him, he is preaching tomorrow."

Koli nodded. "Probably a good thing."

He walked over to Loki's crib. He was still sleeping soundly and barely made a noise. Koli gently pulled a blanket over him and gently stroked the top of his head.

"Sleep tight Loki."

"Why did you come early anyway?" Kelda queried.

"Change of plans, his bast- I mean beast of a father wanted him gone earlier." Koli spoke. "Cursed noble."

"Poor things rejected for size." Kelda said, shaking her head in discontent. 

"Exactly how I felt." Koli groaned as he turned around. "I am heading to bed, you should as well Kelda."

"Right, I will see you tomorrow."

Koli exited the silently and went to the Priest's lodging hall where his room was. All the bedrooms, even the High Priest's, were relatively small with only the bare essential; wardrobe, desk and chair, bed, but it was unique to every person because they could decorate it with personal items. Koli's room had scattered carvings of animals scattered on every flat surface, walls had pictures of friends, family and memories cemented in ice, as well as metal rods from the Storm Giant-Frost Giant border war mounted on the wall. He rolled his shoulders as he looked out the window onto the town of Hjal, then further past it to the direction of the Palace.

"Ymir knows what is going on there... Cow-shit!" he hissed as he undressed to his small clothes and flopped onto his bed. "Ymir forgive me." Koli pulled up his fur sheet and clamped his eyes shut. "Ymir forgive me, take care of Farbauti."

***

"Koli!"

He sat up with a loud "huh?" as he turned to the door. "Who is there?"

"One of the nurses, your boy is crying and Kelda cannot soothe him!"

Koli hopped up and ran to the door, "I will be right-" he paused as he felt an awkward breeze. He pulled on his discarded white robe. "Now I will be right there."

Koli glanced out his window and saw the sky was still dark, either deep night or bleak morning. He moved silently through the halls, but as he got closer the volume of Loki's familiar cry increased. The nursery was made up of two rooms; the sleeping room and recreational room, which was for play and nursing, Loki's cries were from the recreational room.

"For such tiny lungs, what a mighty voice." Koli thought, part amused and impressed.

Koli opened the door swiftly but quietly. Kelda was gently murmuring to him, rocking him back and forth. Loki was sobbing shrilly, squirming like he wanted to get away from her.

"Loki!" Koli spoke out as he gently picked him up. "Fret not, I am here." 

Loki's eyes peered open as he heard a familiar voice. When he saw and heard Koli, he began to quiet and gently nuzzle against Koli's hands. Koli sighed in relief as he gently stroked the side of Loki's face with his thumb.

"There, there, I know you miss your mama..." Koli mumbled softly as he held Loki closer. "But I am here, I will always be here..."

Loki ceased crying as he untensed in Koli's arms. He began to softly babble and coo with wide eyes that searched the room. Even without words, it was obvious what he was thinking.

"Where is this? Who was that? Where is mama, Koli?" 

"You poor thing." Koli said as he began to rock him.

"He would not let me feed him." Kelda spoke with a frown. "How about you bottle feed him? The milk is still from mothers."

Koli shrugged. "I never have before, I do not know if he would make the transition."

Kelda went to a cupboard where she got a small bottle perfect for Loki's size that was full. "The teat is smooth leather so it will be more comfortable and because your not his mother he will not be confused on why he is not just getting it from her bosom, just hold it to his mouth and drip some in. He will want more and start suckling, then he will realize it is not that bad." she smiled warmly. "Babies are smart like that."

Koli took the bottle and looked at Loki, who was already smacking his lips. Koli hovered the bottle over his mouth and gently squeezed the tip, allowing a few droplets of milk to dribble onto his tongue. Wanting more, Loki pursed his lips upward and began to suckle, then felt the relieving flow of milk. Koli felt his worry disappear as he began to drink normally. He noticed Loki kept shifting the teat in his mouth, not used to the feeling but wanting the milk.

"See? He got it." Kelda walked forward and grinned down at him. "He is not used to me yet, if I spend more time with him he will lighten up." she stroked Loki's cheek. "But I know he is in good hands."

"Thank you," Koli nodded. "He was not asleep for long, he should fall asleep again soon."

Loki finished the bottle, then let out a satisfied sigh. Koli placed the bottle down, put a towel over his shoulder then burped him. Koli cradled him once more, still bouncing and rocking him. But Loki's eyes still searched and slowed no signs of slowing.

"He is wide awake, the sun is rising." Kelda spoke. "Perhaps if you walk with him a bit?"

"That should do it. You head back to bed, I had a long nap yesterday." 

"Very well." Kelda gently patted Loki's head. "See you later Loki." she stated before she left.

Koli grabbed a blanket for Loki and wrapped him up, for even baby Jotunar had limits on how cold they could be, and went down to the Sanctuary. It was a giant circular room with a huge crystal dome above it, with pews circled around a giant orb of ice that illuminated blue, the same magic as the Casket of Ancient Winters, but not nearly as concentrated. Loki turned to it with his mouth gaping, Koli laughed.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Koli stated as he walked to it. "Useful also." he sat down in the clergy section of the pews. He adjusted Loki so he could sit up on his lap and smiled. "Well the story is interesting. You see, long ago the entire race of Jotunar were banished from another planet and sent to a crumbling ice world to slowly die millions of years ago."

Loki took one of Koli's fingers and bit with his gums.

"'Then why is Jotunheim not gone?' I am very glad you asked. All despaired, save one; Ymir. He took power from the ice, became one with it, he grew tall as an icicle, strong as a mountain, his breath were blizzards and his skin living ice, the first Jotunar. He taught others as well, and they made him their King." Koli gently patted Loki's head. "He married, had a son, but the Realm still crumbled. He then died."

Loki let out a soft groan as he rested again Koli.

"But suddenly, comets, glowing blue, crashed into the planet, releasing an eternal winter that restored the planet. They knew it came from Ymir. They concentrated the comets into the Casket where Ymir's last snow was preserved, creating the Casket of Ancient Winters that flowed into the heart of Jotunheim, giving it life." Koli huffed as he finished and picked up Loki, then cradled him normally again. "Laufey is using it all wrong, our Realm will die without it..."

Loki babbled as he reached up for Koli's hand.

Koli softly grasped Loki's little fingers between his thumb and pointer finger. "But you know what is incredible?" Koli asked Loki as he lifted him close to his face. "Ymir's blood flows through you, a runt, and it is written; 'Any heir that is born, be them man or woman, as long as my blood runs in them, they will rule." Koli smiled. "He never said runts could not."

Loki's eyes were closed and he was breathing quietly.

"And you fell asleep. Of course." Koli laughed quietly. "Back to bed, I have to work anyway."

***

Koli smiled as he strolled into the coop. The musty, moldy smell didn't bother him anymore. The soft songs of the Arctic Birds were familiar and calming.

"Good to be back." he smiled. 

The birds recognized him, already letting their plumage puff out. Koli grinned at them, gently reaching out and plucking off the loosest ones. He made one round trip his basket was almost full. He would have to empty the feathers catchers later that day. He looked to the side, examining the nests, made from pine needles and branches. One of the males was cooing frantically as he looked to his mate. who was shifting uncomfortably on her eggs.  
Koli created a thin sheet of ice over his hand and reached to pick her up. The mate puffed his feathers out and began to peck at his hand. Pinpricks pierced his ice but he managed to flip her over. She had a slight tear on her underside, Koli quickly healed it and placed her back gently.

"'Look at the birds, look how they flock and tend to one another. Yes there are leaders, but even in formation the weakest go in front, supported by the strongest in the back."

Koli looked up with a smile. "Father."

Tryggr was practically a mold for Koli; same sharp face, same rounded features, same amber eyes, only frown lines on his cheeks and slight wrinkles on his forehead. His robes were longer and blue, revealing he was a preacher. Koli hugged his father tightly, causing Tryggr to chuckle.

"You have not hugged me like that in ages." he spoke warmly as he slowly let go. "What happened on your little trip? Did you go on a pilgrimage?"

"No, father, I..." Koli paused for a moment. "I had to help a friend, I witnessed some..." he looked to the side. "Horrible parents..."

Tryggr frowned and gently patted his son's back. "So, that is why you took Loki in?"

Koli nodded without a word.

"Worry not, if you care for him like you care for the birds, there is nothing to worry about." Tryggr smiled at him. "So, where is he?"

"Napping last I checked."

"Not for long, trust me, you should go fetch him, I'll meet you in the garden."

Koli just nodded and went off. Loki was already stirring when he got there and squeaked happily the moment he saw Koli. Koli laughed at him, picked him up and wrapped him in a blanket.

"I hope you had a good rest, son." Koli paused. "I am sorry, I did not mean to do that."

Loki cooed, as if to forgive him. Koli went out as quickly as he came in. Tryggr was waiting in the garden on a stone bench, though nothing was blooming or growing, due to the food shortages. Nothing but white barren trees and naked wirey bushes.

"Look at him." Tryggr crooned as he stood up and looked at Loki. "Hello."

Loki looked up at Tryggr curiously, but didn't react in any way.

"Sorry, he is not very sociable." Koli stated.

"I am sure that will change." Tryggr ran his hand over Loki's. 

Loki groaned loudly at the unfamiliar touch.

"He is quite particular." Tryggr chuckled.

"That he is." Koli grinned down at Loki. "I just hope our relationship does not mirror the one you and I had too similarly..."

"Well you are not a spoiled lordling that got drunk and slept with an unknown amount of women then spawned a son out of wedlock, so that is quite a good start."

"True, but even so, I never really fit into the Temple, I got too jealous of Erik, and stupidly went to war for a title."

"To be fair your 'dear cousin' was good at flaunting wealth and you learned war was not for you and returned to the Temple, just in time for this war."

"Which I still do not exactly like." Koli thought.

"True, but life is good here." Koli confessed as he looked at the sky. "Always a place to stay, food to eat and people who care."

"Of course," he nodded. "Any life is welcome here, hopefully we have another Priest in our future."

Koli couldn't help but pause. "He could do more as a Prince."

"Are you alright son?"

"Yes, just... Thinking-"

"Priest Koli!" a voice shouted.

A messenger feathered in white sprinted in. Koli stood up, still carrying Loki.

"Yes?"

"General Dagr Flokison sends for help, his wife's water broke half an hour ago!"

"I will be right there." Koli turned to his father and lifted Loki up. "Watch him, if he cries do... Whatever!"

"Um... Very well." Tryggr spoke as he took Loki in his arms.

Loki began to whine, Koli gently stroked his head. "I am sorry pup, but I will be right back."

Koli ran out of the Garden and to the stables.

Tryggr took a soft breath and gently rocked Loki, who began to sob. "Hush little one." Tryggr gently bounced. "Koli liked this a lot, how about you?"

Loki let out a loud cry and writhed in his hands.

"How about I feed you?" Tryggr suggested as he pulled out a bottle and hovered the nipple over his mouth.

Loki tasted the milk drops that fell, but he still refused it. He smacked the nipple, causing milk to drip onto Tryggr's sleeve.

"Now, now, I know you are not used to me, but I am not that bad." Tryggr mused softly, wiping his sleeve on the snow. He gently stroked the side of Loki's cheek with his thumb. 

Loki quieted slightly, his crimson eyes peeking through. Tryggr guffawed to himself as he repeated the gesture.

"So Koli did that to you too? He got that from me." Tryggr muttered cheerfully as he sat back down. "I made a lot of mistakes raising him, hopefully I can pass some wisdom to him..."

"I am sure you will, Priest Tryggr."

"Ah, Nurse Kelda, I suppose someone sent you?"

Kelda, who had a collection of toys in tow, nodded and sat down beside him. "They heard him crying, I came to bring some things to calm him." she softly patted Loki's head. "But you have that under control."

"I used to stroke Koli's cheek like this." Tryggr showed her. "I suppose Koli picked it up." He looked to Kelda. "I think a little familiarity is what he needs, we can ask Koli the things he likes."

Kelda gently stroked Loki's knuckles. "That is a good plan."

"You need not be too gentle, he may be small, but not fragile."

"I know, but he seems... Different." Kelda tilted her head. "I try to avoid going too close to his eyes, they are so bright, I hope there is nothing wrong with them."

"I do not believe so, but they are quite a sight." Tryggr laughed and gazed down at him. "They almost seem familiar..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, it could not be..."

***

"Any closer?" Dagr queried.

"Yes, should be soon." Koli replied glumly.

A pregnant pause came between them once more.

Lifa, a somewhat small woman with dark blue skin and a pointed head, looked between the men with a look of displeasure on her face. "Come on you two, you always talk. You're the best of friends, this is so uncharacteristic of both of you." Lifa remarked dryly. "Is this just awkward for you both or...?"

"It is nothing, Lifa." Koli galled. "It has been a few hours, I should go send a message I will be late coming home."

"Worry not, I will do it." Dagr spoke quickly. 

Koli didn't even have time to protest he was already gone.

Lifa's labor was uneventful for awhile. Koli arrived a little less than thirty minutes to Dagr's generously sized home that he had earned, built from spiked crystal pillars, in a rush, only to learn that Lifa's contractions were few and far between. Dagr greeted him as he entered, but was otherwise silent. They had not seen each other in weeks and Dagr was too afraid to stand up to Laufey, leaving Koli and Farbauti alone to deal with it. While Koli understood why he felt that way, but he was still angry.

"Alright Koli, spill the syrup, what happened between you two?" Lifa asked bluntly. 

Koli sighed loudly. "It is complicated."

"No one knows complications better than an architect." Lifa declared. "Come on, any detail, any at all. Let me try and make an understanding of this."

"Do you promise not to tell Dagr?"

"Promise."

Koli huffed a bit. "It has to do with Farbauti."

Lifa paused and looked down at her round stomach. She bit her lip and hung her head. "About her baby?"

"Yes." Koli murmured hesitantly. "Laufey has been... Upset with her, behind that facade. I stayed to help and Dagr... Did not."

Lifa touched her stomach, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Dagr was probably worried about me. What an awful thing Farbauti had to go through... Has to go through..." She looked to Koli. "It's not your fault, Farbauti will pull through, she is a strong woma-" She suddenly shouted. "I felt that!" Soon the sheets began to dampen.

Koli jumped up and went to the edge of the bed. It suddenly struck him as familiar. Excessive amounts of fluids. 

"Ymir, here we go again." he thought. 

"I am going to truthful, Lifa, I think you are giving birth to a runt!" Koli declared.

"Why would I care?" she responded loudly. "They are my child and I want them to be happy, do what you need to do."

Koli sighed in relief, if only Loki had that luxury. "I am going to have to make a small incision..." Koli made a thin knife on his finger.

Dagr trotted in as soon as he heard the baby was soon to be here. He fell to Lifa's side and held her hand.

"I'm here." Dagr spoke.

Koli bit his lip in anticipation as he pulled the baby out and cut the umbilical cord. It was a runt, a girl, dark skin like Lifa, Dagr's eyes, wisps of white hair.

"Your daughter is..." Koli turned to them.

"Perfect, look at her..." Lifa crooned with a grin.

Dagr's face was blank for a moment, but a smile danced across his lips. "My beautiful little girl." He gently pursed a kiss to her head. "Thank you, Koli."

"Of course..." Koli replied quietly giving the baby to Lifa, then taking out his vial of Sacred Water. "Lifa, can you please hold her head?"

She nodded as Dagr handed her a rag. Placing the towel under the baby's head, she gently cradled her. 

"What name have you chosen?"

"Glut." Dagr stated happily. "Glut Dagrdottir."

Koli uncapped the vial, then began to pour the water in a slow, steady stream. "Glut Dagrdottir, I hereby bless you in the name of Ymir. May you be strong, righteous and be loved..." He finished by gently making the "Y" on her head.

"Thank you Koli." Dagr repeated, gently stroking Glut's head.

Koli felt envy sear in the back of his mind as he watched Dagr and Lifa dote on Glut. He took a loud breath as he rose and gathered his things. "Dagr, can we please speak alone?"

"Of course."

They retreated into Dagr's drawing room, decorated with his military medals and various hunting trophies. Koli took one of the welcome wine bottles and uncorked it, drinking straight from the bottle. He flopped down into a chair and looked up at Dagr.

"Friend... Please, you have to help."

Dagr sat down across from him. "I am sorry, but you know I have to keep my family safe, even if it means obeying Laufey."

"Obeying Laufey will not make your family safer, Dagr." Koli breathed. "Can you not see he is delusional? You have been to the front, so many are dying and Laufey's abuse of the Casket is practically begging for Odin to take it-"

"WHAT THE HEL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Dagr screeched. "Kill Laufey?! Start a rebellion?! Do you want my family to die?!"

"No! I just want Jotunheim and everyone on it, to be safe!" Koli shouted. "I have almost no power at the Temple, you however have power and connections everywhere."

"They will not agree, Koli!"

"You have not even tried!"

"And if I try and my family is put to death? Then what?"

Koli stood, snarling. "I understand! But you know what else I understand? If we loose, if you die and the Casket is taken, your daughter will grow in a shambling Realm with a tyrant!"

Dagr roared and lunged for Koli, but stopped short of choking him. His face loosened into a blank expression and he looked down. "A shambling Realm, is better than a dead daughter. "I am sorry Koli, I truly am."

Koli exhaled loudly, then closed his eyes. "The Dagr I once knew became a General so Jotunheim could flourish. I suppose he regressed into a coward..." Koli rose and walked out the door. "Your daughter will live, but one day Jotunheim will die. Remember who asked for your help."

***

It was early morning when Koli returned, everyone was asleep. Koli made the best of his guile and sneaked into the nursery quietly t check on Loki. He smiled, Tryggr managed to get him to sleep, but the smile didn't last long. Koli was still seething from the incident with Dagr. He ran into his room and pulled his dresser away from the wall. Making a thin plane of ice, he pried away a block of ice from the wall. He had hidden Herbal Icicles there, which were bad for the stomach and banned in the Temple. He was introduced to them in the Army and was addicted them for the duration he was there, he quit (for the most part) when he came back into the Temple. But there was always something tempting him back, like stressful situations. He took a clump of the long, thin, green tinted icicles and ran off to the roof.  
He stuck the pointed edge into his mouth and began to suck. The spicy, herb blended juices created a familiar burning sensation in his throat and he began to calm. He walked to the edge and looked to the town of Hjal, with its' towering spires and pillared homes, not a light was to be seen. He could see the scarce stars and dim light of the faraway moon. He closed his eyes and began to think.  
His thoughts immediately wandered to Farbauti. How was she feeling? Was she alright? Was she alive? It wasn't fair. Farbauti did nothing wrong and yet she was punished for having a child, Loki could not help the circumstances with his own birth and Jotunheim did not ask for the Casket to be taken away. Koli spit out the gunk that accumulated in his mouth in frustration. He groaned and growled then bit down on the icicle and chewed furiously. The taste overwhelmed him, his entire mouth was set on fire and his throat became numb. He vomited up off the side of the roof, then began to cough and lurch. He scooped up chunks of snow and shoved them into his mouth in an effort to extinguish the flames. 

"Who's up there?!"

Footsteps pounded up to the roof. It was High Priest Froh, who was a short, elderly man with a round face and triangular marks. He was differentiated from the regular clergy by wearing green robes. He paused in shock when he saw his fellow clergyman hunched over, drooling with watery eyes, holding a Herbal Icicle.

"Koli, what are you doing?"

"Ugh..." he coughed loudly, more fluid ejecting from his mouth. "Please, do not tell my father."

"You know, I heard that from you a long time ago, and you were in the exact same position." Froh grumbled as he offered his hand. "It was after your father yelled at you for joining the army."

Koli took his hand and came to his feet. "How could I forget." Koli wiped the vomit from his chest.

Froh looked at his sorry state and sighed. "Two things Koli: One, those are banned from the Temple. Two, I thought you quit."

"I did, but..." Koli's gaze turned downward. 

Froh looked at Koli. "Is something wrong?"

Koli didn't reply, just turned away.

"It is about the child you brought in? Loki?"

"How in Ymir's name could he have guessed?" Koli thought.

"Koli, I am a High Priest and by law I cannot divulge a confession to anyone, even the king himself." Froh put his hand on him. "Come brother, let me help."

Koli sighed in defeat and nodded. Throwing the icicle off the roof, he let himself be guided by Froh. They went to the Confessionals, which was on the side of the Sanctuary, a long line of dark cubes made up of two booths, separated by cloudy ice so they could not see one another. Koli had sat on either side, even changed his voice, but this did not matter. The two went to their respective sides, the Priest's and the Confessor's, Koli could barely make out his figure, let alone his face.

"Ymir's blessings upon you, brother." Froh's voice was slightly echoed. "Tell me why you have come."

"Because you asked me to."

"..."

"I can feel you glaring at me."

Koli could make out Froh's figure putting his hand to his forehead. "Koli..."

"Sorry." Koli gulped, then sighed. "I am here because I am stressed, High Priest Froh. The war lingers and..." He hunched over and put his hands on his face. "Remember when Queen Farbauti asked me to help birth her child?"

"Yes, I..." Froh's figure grew taller. "Loki... Of course. So, Laufey and Farbauti-"

"It was just Laufey!" Koli banged his fist against the wall. "Laufey hated Loki! Farbauti loved him! Laufey hates Loki just because he is small, he wanted him dead! Farbauti and I had to bargain for his life so he could live here, and now she suffers alone!"

Koli didn't notice before, but he was standing now. His muscles was tensed and his breath was heavy. He could hear Froh on the other side, breathing just as heavy. Koli let his muscles relax and sat back down.

"Forgive me, High Priest." Koli spoke.

"Koli..." Froh murmured. "Your anger is righteous and well placed. You are a good man for taking this responsibility."

"I had to." Koli whimpered. "It is just not fair. Froh, you and I have had to bless, bury and even birth dead children. You and I have seen the horror and sorrow of those parents." Koli could feel a tear forming. "I... I cannot fathom why a parent would hate their child for something they could not help." Koli wiped his eye. "It is even written in Ymir's word: 'Anyone on Jotunheim with the blood of the Jotunar is considered a citizen, and all their lives are considered equal, from poorest peasant to mightiest King'."

"You are correct Koli, in every way. But Laufey has Ymir's blood and is in command."

"But it is written-"

"'If a leader is corrupt the people have to agree to overthrow him." Froh remarked. "But believe me, that seems to be soon. Just focus on taking care of Loki, I will send clergy to keep Farbauti's hopes up. Have integrity, be a good man unlike Laufey and more importantly be a good father to Loki, we will take care of him here."

Koli felt himself calm. "I just hope he will not be restless like me and join the army for a woman." He managed a laugh. "Love makes you stupid."

Froh laughed as well. "True, but it also makes you strong."

"Strong and stupid is not a good combination."

The pair roared with laughter. Froh stood and Koli followed, the two stepped out and shook hands.

"Thank you, High Priest."

"Anytime, brother." Froh smiled. "I better not catch you suckling those icicles again."

"I will not."


	4. War Is Coming

Koli awoke naturally, much to his surprise. He heard the usual morning ramble; shuffling feet, Arctic Birds cooing and voices murmuring. He desired to stay in bed, but the duty of a parent still dogged him. The priest slid out of bed and yawned.

"Another day," he spoke. "Of a wonderful life."

He was sarcastic of course, but it always could be worse. Koli quickly got dressed in his robe and went straight to the nursery, a habit he assumed he would form. But to his surprise, Loki wasn't there, a note was in his place.

"Son,

Loki and I are in the Dining Hall, I have a surprise for you

-Your father"

"That's strange..." he thought.

Koli followed his directions and went into the Dining Hall, a large room filled with tables and huge windows that regularily collected snow. Tryggr was there with a bowl filled with mashed berries and Loki in a carrier strapped across his chest.

"Ymir's Blessings, son." Tryggr greeted.

"Ymir's Blessings, father." Koli resounded as he sat down next to him.

Loki babbled as he saw Koli and reached for him. Koli grinned and stroked Loki's cheek.

"And Ymir's Blessings to you too." Koli got some crunchy flat dough and smeared salty, hemofish paste on it. "You finally got him to calm down, I am impressed. How did you do it?"

Tryggr grinned in response. "I think I will wait for you to figure it out."

Loki turned his body towards Koli and began to make little noises that resembled struggling. Tryggr instinctively untied the carrier and tied it to Koli. Loki calmed immediately and let out a little squeal.

"But he still prefers you."

Koli chuckled softly and took Loki's little hand. "Worry not, he will become fond of you too." After taking a few bites he looked back at his father. "So, what was your surprise?"

"I asked High Priest Froh and managed get work off for the both of us today, so I thought we could go to Glacier Hull." Tryggr added with the twinkle of an eye.

Koli put on a grin. Glacier Hull was a large, well, glacier that was shaped like the body of a boat that had begun to capsize. As a child, Tryggr would take Koli there to let loose his energy. They would sled on the flat top, have picnics and build snow beings.

"That sounds perfect, thank you father."

"Of course." Tryggr stood. "I will get what we need for lunch, you finish your breakfast."

"Thank you."

Koli continued to eat and was almost finished before he heard Loki squeak loudly. It didn't sound like his usual cry, nor any content noises.

"Something wrong?" Koli asked, looking down at him. 

Loki responded by just babbling loudly as he looked at Koli.

"You seem restless."

Loki's eyes were wider than usual. Koli put his food down and cradled Loki.

"Is everything okay?"

Loki let out a loud, soft breath before seeming to settle.

"Um... Very well..." Koli coughed and finally finished his food. "You did not just pass gas did you?" He waited a moment. "No? Good."

Tryggr arrived with the black, woven picnic basket. "I have some root salad, harp jerky, berry juice and even blubber stew."

"Ah, sounds excellent." Koli lifted Loki and looked in the basket to also see bottles of milk. "Perfect, ready to head out?"

Tryggr nodded with a grin. The family of three went to the stables, where Tryggr seemed to be taken aback by the sight of Bjatr. 

"Is it me or is he fat?" he queried.

"He is most definitely fat." Koli stated as he let him out and got the sleigh. "I have to pay for someone to get him fit again."

"What was he doing the month you were gone? Staying in one place fattening himself up?" 

Koli blinked. "Perhaps."

"Well, so long as he could pull a sleigh." Tryggr shrugged. 

Koli put the harness on Bjatr and set up the seats. Tryggr sat down on the passengers side with Loki's carrier on his lap. Koli took the reigns and gently snapped them.

"Yah!"

Bjatr trotted along lazily, even slower than the other night because of the weight. Koli secretly worried that if he lost traction on a slight incline he might slip backwards and crush all of them. The day was nice, the sky was clear for once, though it was not that different from the night other than there were no stars and the sky was dark blue instead of black. The breeze was nice and soft, not picking up much snow and tossing it in their faces. Koli looked in the distance back to the Palace, still thinking about Farbauti.

"Wonderful day." Tryggr perked suddenly.

"It is, isn't it?" Koli agreed gingerly.

Loki simply cooed once while looking up and around, taking in the new surroundings. 

"Glad you think so too." 

They continued gliding for a bit, but Farbauti clung to his mind to no end. An invisible thread kept tugging his head back to look. What was happening there? How hurt was she? Did she still live?

Tryggr put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you well son?"

"Yes, I am fine-"

"It is Farbauti, is it not?"

Koli snapped his head back. "What?!"

"I know you still hold a torch for her." Tryggr smirked and gwaffed. "The way you look longing into the distance is hard to ignore."

Koli looked down, wishing it was just that. "I know, it is just that I worked so hard for her."

Tryggr hugged him with one arm. "Well, everything still turned out fine for you." He exhaled loudly and let his arm fall. "I still think of your mother."

Koli's heart set aflame and his gaze burned at his father. "Why?!"

Tryggr sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "Koli, as a priest you have to forgive."

"How can I forgive someone who was never there!?!"

A cry broke out, Loki was sobbing, he had never heard Koli raise his voice like that before. Koli pulled back and stopped the sled before cradling Loki.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Koli breathed as he gently rocked him. "I did not mean to." Koli slowly lifted him so he would be in front of his face. "I am sorry."

Loki quieted and gently pushed his forehead against his and gently touched his nose. He started cooing a bit, showing he was fine.

"There we go." Koli put him back in his cradle. 

Loki settled down and cuddled against his chest.

Koli sighed and looked back at Tryggr. "Father, please, I wish not to talk of her." 

Tryggr's eyes widened and shined, but he nodded. "I will not mention her any longer."

Koli nodded and kept sledding on. Even Loki could sense the awkwardness as he looked up at Koli with wide eyes. Koli sighed and just patted the lad on his head before turning to place him back where he was. That's when Koli's eyes lit up as a flash came across the sky. A warning signal.

"Something's wrong!" Koli shouted as he grabbed Bjatr's reigns and turning him around.

Tryggr turned and saw the beacon in the town was lit and his face dropped into a frown. "I knew the war would come to a head soon."

Koli said nothing, but knew what he said was true. He snapped Bjatr's reigns and he quickly went into full sprint, but his speed was only equivalent to that of a slow trot due to the weight being pulled and lack of fitness. Koli groaned as he jumped off and slapped Bjatr's rear. He continued into a steady run which Koli could keep up with.

"You go ahead, I will be right behind you!" Koli shouted.

Tryggr nodded and grabbed the reigns and snapped them again, allowing Bjatr to go to his maximum speed. Loki's cry of confusion could be heard but it was better they got to the Temple before him. By the time Koli was nearing the town hundreds carrying their valuables, elderly and children began to flee. 

"Koli!" It was Kelda, holding her child. "It's a madhouse back there, the Aesir have pushed off us Midgard, they are coming soon!"

"We will meet you at the next town, my father and I need to head back to get our things!" Koli spoke.

"Hurry!"

Koli continued to run, almost regretting that he was the one that had Loki so he could hand him off to Kelda.

"But we did not know what was happening." Koli thought, making an excuse for himself.

He finally reached the Temple, which was empty of the spiritual relics and things of value already. In the center, Froh was directing who was left of the clergy, only five in total. Tryggr was among them, holding Loki, who was crying terribly.

"Koli, quickly, we are pretty much done here, just go get you and Loki's things and you can leave." Froh spoke.

Tryggr went to him and gently placed Loki in his arms. "He's calmer with you."

True to the statement Loki quieted and cooed in Koli's arms. Koli smiled and nodded, he ran upstairs and quickly went to his room. He placed Loki in the carrier slung across his chest and stuffed everything that Koli loved most into his large skin bag. Pictures, favorite clothes, books and as many as Loki's toys as possible. Finishing with his music box, Koli tied the bag and ran downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Koli yelled as he reached the end.

"Not yet." a voice like crumbling ice boomed across the hall. "We still need you."

Koli froze as he stepped out the doorway. That voice... Why would that voice be here? He stiffly turned his head and shook, yes, Laufey stood at the grand doorway with a smirk so wide it almost reached his ears. Koli could feel his hands tensing, he knew that Laufey would never be kind enough to wait for him.

"Why are you here?" Koli asked, trying to keep his resolve intact, he took a couple confident strides to the glowing blue crystal in the center. 

Laufey's eyes followed him, the orbs of glowing red searing into him. "Is it not a King's duty to see to the needs of his subjects?" He walked forward.

Koli fought the urge to scoff. "Do not dare give me any of that shit, what do you want?"

"Cursing? In a Temple? How brutish." Laufey laughed as he came closer.

Loki knew the voice as well and began to softly whimper. Koli pulled him close to his chest. As Koli looked around, he realized the rest of the clergy was absent. His stomach began to churl painfully, he knew that Froh and his father would not leave him and Loki alone suddenly. There was something wrong.

"I suppose I should stop stalling." Laufey paused a good couple steps away from them. "As a merciful ruler, I have decided to give you and... Loki, another chance."

Koli did not give himself the luxury of hope. He backed up and leaned against the glowing crystal, getting an icy rush of power in his veins, just in case. "For what cost?"

Laufey's shrill laughter began to echo through the walls as his stomach began to rise and fall rapidly. Koli watched him and backed further away. The entire thing was just eerie. He began to form a weapon on his arm slowly, focusing on making it sharper.

"Glad to know your brain still works," he stated cheerily as he turned around. "You will receive wealth, power, land, titles, women, you name it, all for one things." He whipped back around with a dagger in hand. "Just let me kill the child."

Koli roared as he revealed his arm was covered in a large blade. "And if I decide to kill you and pin it on the Aesir?!"

Laufey puckered his lips in disinterest. "Ah yes, I thought about that."

He snapped his fingers, soon from the corners, the shadows and behind the pillars emerged ten soldiers, all larger than Dagr. But they were not alone. Five of them were holding knives to five other Jotunar they carried. The Priests. Koli watched in stoic horror as they were all forced to their knees with their arms on their head.

"First they will die, then him, then you." Laufey added the last part with a smile and the turn of his head. "You know, just so you can suffer."

Koli dropped his head and his weapon, feeling an invisible weight of despair begin to push him down. He began to shake as thoughts zoomed in his head. 

"You... You monster!" Koli cried out as he turned his head to him. "WHY?! Why do you hate your son so much?!" He screamed. 

Laufey's smiled pulled into a frown of the deepest angle. "HE IS NOT MY SON!" He slammed his fist into a column which cracked. "Now make your choice!"

Koli looked to the eyes of the Priests. The three others had fear, but then Koli looked at his father and Froh. Froh had his gaze turned downward, but when his pupils met Koli's, he gave a soft nod. He was not afraid to die. Tryggr's eyes were straight to his son and adopted grandchild, he did no such movement, but his resolve was clear. He wanted to die for them.  
But even if Koli did make that decision, there was no way to fight out of this alone. He turned around and leaned his head and arms against the crystal in twisted confusion. What more could he do? He felt the power from the crystal more than ever now as he reached behind him and untied Loki's carrier before placing him on the altar beneath him. Whines of protest came from Froh and Tryggr as he did so.

"That's right, listen to your king." Laufey chuckled darkly.

Koli turned around, keeping his arms behind him and leaned against the crystal. "If he is not your son." He threw out his arms, causing ice to rocket up from underneath each Jotunar and pounded them into the ceiling.

"YOU ARE NOT MY KING!"

The Priests immediately tore off their gags and ran off. All but Froh and Tryggr ran outside to freedom, those two ran to Koli's side. Koli noticed he somehow managed to knock one out, but the others immediately rose and saw what had happened.

"GET THEM! KILL THEM!" Laufey screeched.

Koli drew his weapons in a panic, he knew that his father had combat experience as a noble but Froh did not. Tryggr began to form a hammer on his hand and Froh an axe. The the group rushed at them quickly. Koli stomped, making spikes of crystals shoot up and pierce several others. Froh did his best to block attacks while Tryggr assaulted from the side.   
Koli was hit from the side and knocked to the ground, he rolled over just as he was about to be stabbed, doing a sweep kick to knock two to the ground. He was quick to dispatch them by hitting their temples to knock them out. He gave a confident smirk to Laufey. Bad move.  
Laufey seemed to have entirely warped. His stance was animalistic, his breathing erratic and his face was seething. Something materialized in his hands, a glowing blue box. The Casket.

"DIE!"


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey has unleashed the power of the Casket, what will happen?

Koli forced his body to run, regardless of the pain around him, Tryggr and Froh quickly followed suit. Laufey must have been in a blind fury, because he had almost engulfed his men up as well. Koli ran everywhere and anywhere, but still felt the sharp cold lick at his heels often. Thoughts zoomed in his mind, painfully indecisive. The burning cold nearly brushed against is ankles. On instinct he leaped into the air, but it took him a second to register his mistake.   
His left leg became engulfed in it, feeling as if billions of needles stabbed him all around it. He screamed before falling to the ground chest first. On impact his body became numb and his breath left his lungs. 

"KO-" Froh began, he was not able to complete it as Laufey slashed his throat. 

He fell to the ground quietly. Though nearly paralyzed by pain, Koli could not do Froh the dishonor of not looking at his body. There, the High Priest lay, in crumbled long robes with blood flooding onto his chest. He made a soft noise, not unlike the coo of an Artic Bird, as he closed his eyes, like he would in prayer.  
As soon as Koli regained his breath, his first thing to do was sob.

"Laufey you monster..."

Laufey's burning gaze went to Koli, helpless as his leg was bound in frost. He began to laugh loudly, darkly, with sounds of a rolling avalanche. "Worry not, Koli, Ymir has his soul..." He formed a blade on his arm. "As he will have yours and the runt's!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Tryggr leaped onto his back and stabbed him in his shoulder. But he was too weak, Laufey grabbed him and tossed him to the nearest column. With a loud howl of pain, Koli heard something break. Froh rolled to the floor, eyes closed, arm twisted in an unholy way.

"Well, at least one of you got what you wanted." Laufey mused as he began to step towards Koli.

Koli gritted his teeth, trying to gather his strength, but he needed time to recover. Time he did not have.

"Why..." Koli managed, his mind throbbed in excruciatingly, being compressed by pain, anger and sorrow. "There is nothing wrong with him... He is just small... Why hurt all these people because of just that?"

Laufey's gaze darted to him. "It is not just the runt." He grabbed Koli's collar, which caused a sharp pain to the back of Koli's head. "It is you, Koli Tryggrson."

His eyes opened widely. "What?"

"That boy is yours, it is the only explanation."

Koli would laugh if the situation was not terrible. "Just face it Laufey, you are just coming up with excuses for yourself..."

The blade began to graze Koli's neck. "I have proof you stubborn ass." Laufey grit his teeth. "You had Farbauti's heart from the beginning, that adulterous whore, all she wanted to do was see her friends, you among them." 

"That is only because you isolated her like a veal preparing to be slaughtered!"

He slapped Koli. "And you immediately ready to take care of the child, you knew he was yours!"

"FOR YMIR'S SAKE YOU IDIOT, HE IS NOT, LOOK AT HIS EYES, THEY ARE YOURS NOT MINE!" Koli managed to push him off and he fell on his side to the floor, but quickly sat up. "But Ymir I wish he was mine, so he could be safe from you!" He thrust an ice spike at him, that Laufey swiftly avoided.

"It is even in his name. 'Loki' is just 'Koli' rearranged. And just as 'Loki' is fire and 'Koli' is coal, he sprang from you."

"So that is why Farbauti wanted to keep Loki's name... For me." Koli thought, a small smile came across his lips, but he lowered it, he had to focus on what was happening.

"Damn you Laufey, you hate him so much you cannot even take it." Koli spoke shakily as he tried to gather enough strength to do something, anything. The ice he had used before had taken up what was left of his energy. "You will pay, by my will or Ymir's!"

"SILENCE!" Laufey slammed him down once more. "And get ready to meet Ymir!" The blade was before Koli's neck once more.

With a useless leg and a pain stricken body, what else could he do? He laid there, turning his head to Loki, who was crying and writhing, all alone. He closed his eyes and released the tension in his body, letting a strange sort of peace go over him.

"Farbauti... Loki... Forgive me..." he thought to himself. "I love you both..."

So he waited. A moment passed. Then another. Is this what death felt like? Nothing? No, he was still in pain, he definitely was not in the eternal paradise of the Auroras. What was taking Laufey so long? Koli opened his eyes and Laufey was gone. Well, not gone per say, he was knocked to the ground shocked.

"Koli!" a familiar voice shouted. 

He quickly turned his head to see Dagr running towards him. The remaining Jotun were so surprised they were knocked to the ground as well. Laufey regained his senses and hissed.

"You traitor! Your family shall pay!" Laufey reached for something beside him, but his hand groped for nothing.

With dropped face of astonishment, he turned back to Dagr, who smiled at him, revealing the glowing Casket in his hands.

"Heal yourself and go to Loki, I will take care of them." And with those words he unleashed the winter.

Koli knew he did not have time to waste, and with renewed hopes, gathered up his magic and healed himself. He healed enough to move properly, though the piercing pain in his leg and shortness of breath remained. Koli jumped up and quickly ran to Loki, who still cried out for him.

"Loki!" he reached out for him. "Everything is going to be fine!"

Koli was stricken to the side by an immense power. Someone had pinned him to the column, it was Laufey, or what was left of him. As terrifying as Laufey was already, he now looked demonic. His face twisted into itself into a deep scowl, baring teeth and searing eyes. He was possessed by all his anger and hatred. He pulled on Koli's collar and slammed him into the column.

"WHY WHY WHY?!" he screeched, punctuating every hit with a slam. "HE IS JUST A RUNT, A WEAKLING, HE CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR THE JOTUNAR EXCEPT POISON IT WITH HIS BLOOD! JUST LIKE YOU!"

Koli coughed hard, tasting blood in the back of his throat. He began to shake in fear and pain. "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS HARMING THE JOTUNAR, NOT YOUR SON!"

"HE IS NOT MINE! I WILL PROVE IT!" he grasped Koli's wrists as hard as possible and pressed them to the column before linking them with ice. He then turned to the altar. "NO FATHER WOULD KILL HIS OWN SON!" He created an ice dagger.

"NO!" Koli buckled against the restraints.

Laufey walked towards Loki, who shrieked loudly as he squirmed.

"DON'T!"

He rose his hands. "GOODBYE RUNT!"

Koli broke through the bonds. "LOKI!"

Everything from that moment was a blur, even though it went by in just a few seconds. Everything came back when he heard Laufey's dagger clutter off the altar harmlessly and fall to the floor. That's when Koli realized his arm was now a blade, thrust through Laufey's back and through his chest, covered in purple blood.

"Why..." Laufey's hoarse voice whispered, before his head fell and his body became limp.

Koli immediately reached for Loki, whose forehead and blanket was stained with Laufey's blood. He picked him up and held him close with his arm, which caused Loki to quiet. He looked to the side and all the fighting had stopped, all eyes were on Koli. Koli retracted the blade, which made Laufey's body slide forward and then rest on the altar. When his blade was an arm once more, Koli reached out for Laufey's neck, seeking a pulse. 

Nothing.

Koli turned to them slowly. "He is dead. I killed the King."

"MURDERER!" One Jotun sprinted towards him.

"STOP!" 

It came from the hall outside the Sanctuary. An Aesir missing an eye wearing metal ran in, pointing a spear.

"Stop in the name of Asgard!"

"King Odin..." Dagr breathed.

Soon an entire battalion of Aesir followed, looking around in shock. Dagr immediately dropped the Casket and raised his arms, showing he was no threat. Koli followed suit, but raising only one arm so he could hold Loki. The other Jotunar knew they were outnumbered and did the same.  
Odin quickly scanned his eyes through the entire Temple, as if he was shocked. Or even angry.

"AGGALD THE WATCHMAN!"

A pale skinned, elderly man approached. "Yes All-Father?"

"You told me this place was abandoned and that the Prince was left here to die, THEN WHO ARE ALL THESE JOTUNAR?!"

The man bowed. "Forgive me my King, I only believed he was being abandoned-"

"Aggald. The truth. NOW."

He sighed. "Yes, the child was cared for, but Laufey and his troops were on his way to kill his caretakers and leave the Prince for dead, I believed you did not want a confrontation-"

"Do not assume anything about me, Watchman, especially since your vendetta against the Jotunar is well known. Perhaps it is time for you to retire and let your apprentice Heimdall take your place."

He gritted his teeth. "Yes my King..."

Odin walked forward, looking right at Koli. "Where is Laufey?"

Koli slowly turned his head to look behind him, at the body. "He is here." He stepped aside.


	6. Victory

**WARNING: Somewhat gorey description and implication ahead, if you are triggered by such, go ahead and skip over the bolded text.**

Odin's eye became as round as a coin when he saw Laufey lay dead. He walked over swiftly as he pulled Laufey's body facing upward to examine his features. With his spear, he hovered it over his body while drawing an invisible circle. The spear glowed yellow then turned white, Koli recognized the enchantment, it was used to dispell charms and illusions. It did not detect any.

"I mean you no offense when I say this, but you have saved us a great deal of trouble." Odin looked at Koli. "So you are Prince Loki's  
caretaker then?"

He nodded. "Yes, my name is Koli Tryggrson, I suppose you know the story?"

"Rejected due to a physical trait in which he could not control." Odin spoke pitifully. "Aggald told me he was abandoned here, so I came to rescue him."

Koli turned to the Aesir with a brightened face. "Truly? The son of your enemy?"

"He is an innocent babe, he has nothing to do with any of this war." Odin straightened his stance and put his spear aside. "With Laufey dead, who does the line of ruling fall to?"

"If Loki was of age it would be to him, but he is obviously not. Thankfully, it shall fall to Farbauti unless she decides to relinquish it to Laufey's closest living male relative." Koli bit his lip and prayed it would not be the case.

"Ah yes, Queen Farbauti, I remember her before the days of this war. She had just married Laufey and was a quite intelligent woman. She desired greatly for us to meet more often. That was the last time I saw her."

Koli nodded slowly. "Blame Laufey for that." Koli gently nudged Laufey's body with his toe.

Odin paused for a moment and turned his head upward, his eyes became distant for a few moments before he turned to Koli. "It appears you and the Prince are the only Jotunar I can trust at the moment in this room."

Koli was about to open his mouth to protest slightly so he could tell Odin that Dagr could also be trusted, but was barred from it when he heard the crumbling of ice. The soldiers turned and began to shout.

"Another Jotunar!" they pointed to some rubble.

Tryggr emerged from the rubble clutching his arm and groaning. Koli immediately jumped up with elation and ran to him.

"Stop! It's my father!" Koli knelt down and placed Loki on his knee before embracing his father, tears began to cloud his vision as he kissed his cheek and clutched his back. "I thought you were dead..." Koli whispered like a child. "I thought you were gone..."

Though obviously straining, Tryggr put his good arm around his son and pulled him close. "No... Ymir spared me..." He looked around at the carnage and saw Laufey's dead body. Breathing heavily with gritted teeth. "Shag his ass to Hel and back."

"Father!"

"Ymir forgive me." he smiled.

Koli managed a laugh before looking at his arm. It was horribly twisted, it was obviously going to be useless. "Father..."

"I know." Tryggr spoke grimly.

Odin walked over to them. "We have to get going soon, but do what you have to do."

"We will." Koli noticed the other Jotunar being chained up, including Dagr, who did not say a word. "Wait, General Dagr, he helped us-"

"Koli, do not mind me. I am an enemy to them anyway." Dagr spoke surely. "I will **pay my dues."**

**Koli wished to say something, but he knew it was true. He turned back to his father's arm. Sighing, Koli retrieved his pack and got cleansing gel and a thin, strong cloth. Tying it around Tryggr's arm tightly, he looked back to Odin.**

**"Can you please...?"**

**Odin nodded and picked up Loki, who was surprisingly calm in his arms. Loki giggled slightly, most likely entertained by this odd man of a smaller size.**

**Koli handed Tryggr a bottle of wine to drink. "Whenever you are ready."**

**Tryggr immediately downed the entire thing. He waited a couple moments before feeling the numbness. "Ready... Make it quick."**

**Odin watched as Koli made a saw of ice on his arm and slathered the cleansing gel on it. Odin turned around and covered Loki's ears. Tryggr's howls of pain and sobbing pleas to stop echoed in the Temple.**  Loki began sobbing loudly in Odin's arms, writhing and kicking. Having experience with Thor, Odin gently rocked the child and stroked the side of his cheek with his thumb. As Tryggr's screams began to lessen, Loki began to calm. Odin smiled at him, but not before noticing something strange. Where his thumb touched the cheek, he began to... Change color? Yes, it began to grow through his entire body!  
Recalling tales from Frigga, those with strong magical qualities could easily illusion themselves without even knowing at extremely young ages. Ironically, if Laufey had kept the child and discovered this he probably would have changed his mind.

"Koli!" Odin called.

"Try rubbing his cheek with your thumb!" Koli responded.

"I have but... Look."

"Just give me a moment!" With the sound of tightening cloth, Koli sighed deeply. "It's done father. You did not loose too much blood, but you must rest..."

Tryggr, now without an arm up to his shoulder, nodded. The Aesir soldiers helped him to a wagon they had so he could lay down. Koli picked up snow and began to clean off his father's blood before standing.

"That never gets easy..." Koli shivered, before turning to Odin. "Yes?"

"You have a gifted magic-user in the making." Odin showed him Loki.

Koli nearly jumped. "Loki Laufeyson! What are you doing?" Loki smiled as Koli picked him up, causing Loki to change back into his true Jotunar form. "Well, know I know what to teach you when you are older."

"Excuse me?" one soldier spoke. "Who is... The other body?"

Koli's smile fell when he turned to Froh's body. Blood dripped out of his throat gratuitously, Koli let his heart hallow as he bowed his head to the High Priest.

"Ymir... Thank you for blessing Jotunheim with Froh's life, may you take him into your kingdom, so we may join him later." Koli created the "Y" on his chest before explaining. "The High Priest Froh, he helped us as well."

Odin nodded and looked at his men, which cued them to respectfully pick him up and place him on another wagon.

"We are finished here, to the Crystal Palace."

Soon the soldiers began to move out. Koli went to check if any of the Stags were there, but all were gone; either stolen or spooked away. Koli sighed and hoped he would find Bjatr before trudging along with the soldiers, staying alongside the wagon his father was in. After getting as used to the pain as he could, Tryggr turned to Koli.

"Why did you not tell me he was the Prince?"

Koli, who felt his leg sting slightly, turned his eyes away. "I did not want to put you in danger... Plus you would have thought he was my illegitimate child."

"I would not have!"

Koli turned to him and raised his brow.

"... Fine, at first I would have," Tryggr admitted, turning purple from embarrassment and wine. "But I would have come to realize he was not, after all you look nothing alike."

"Thank you."

As they climbed the hill, the top spires of the Crystal Palace were visible. Koli bit his lip and said a prayer. A prayer that Farbauti was living and stable.

Farbauti kept her promise, she clung to life as best she could, but even then she felt like she was dying. Throughout the week she began to decline rapidly, she looked thin, there was darkness around her eyes and she barely said a word. She would not sleep, but aimlessly wander the halls searching, for something, anything. It did not help that Laufey was working on finding other women to impregnate, "just in case" the next heir was a runt. Farbauti shuddered to think of what would happen if she had another runt, she knew no matter what she would love the child, but Laufey may slay them on sight. She held back a sob and cradled the air, trying to imagine her little boy was still there with her.  
Yes, her imagination was her escape. She imagined her mother's soft touch as she braided her hair before bed and told her stories of love. She imagined Loki, in her arms, smiling at her and cuddling in her arms. She imagined Koli too, looking at Loki over her shoulder and reaching his hand over so he could stroke Loki's cheek, but it also felt like he was holding her too. She let out a cry, her mother was gone and the other two she loved were in danger. Rocking back and forth, she let out a twisted string of words that resembled a desperate prayer.

"Let them live... Oh please let them live... Let me die... Let them live... They have to live... Them..."

There were frantic pounds at the door. "Queen Farbauti!"

She looked up, wiping her tears and trying to mask her pain. "Yes?"

"King Odin of Asgard is at our gates, he has Laufey's body with him!"

Farbauti's body tensed. "What?"

"King Odin says he only wants to explain everything to you and he will not attack."

Farbauti felt a weight fall off her as she stood, straightening her back and pointing her feet. "I will see him then."

"And one more thing," the servant spoke. "Priests Koli Tryggrson and Tryggr Kalfson are at the door as well, Priest Koli has a baby with him."


	7. The Future of Jotuneheim

Koli gently rocked Loki back and forth. "Do not worry, your mother will be here soon."

Loki cooed softly and kicked his legs slowly at the word "mother".

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, your mother." Koli allowed him to lean more into his chest.

The baby began to turn his head against him, his wide red eyes gazing dreamily up at him. Koli often wondered if, as a baby, beings retained memory and simply forget with time as regular people do, or if they simply cannot comprehend it. He was lost in his thoughts until it was shattered by a simple sentence:

"THE QUEEN IS COMING!"

Koli's eyes bolted to the front of the Palace. The doors swung open graciously and the Queen ran out. Koli felt a smile grace his face, but it faded into a frown. She was in terrible condition, like death slowly spreading through her body, only after a week. What had Laufey done to her? What would have happened if he had succeeded in his plan?

"Loki! Koli!" She screeched with flailing arms and misty eyes.

While Odin knew the importance of getting the war settled right away, he could not deny a mother their child. He pried open the gate and allowed her through without a word. Farbauti rushed to Koli and Loki, latching onto the two of them.

"My child! My son!" Farbauti proclaimed loudly through cold tears as she gently took Loki from Koli's arms. "My Loki!"

Though not nearly as jubilant as his mother, Loki showed his joy by cooing loudly, even giggling. He pressed himself against his mother and placed his hands against her. Koli stepped away to let them have their moment, only for Farbauti to grab him with her other arm and pull him into an embrace while allowing Loki to "hug" him as well.

"Thank you Koli... I am forever in your debt..." She sniffled silently, yet beaming at the same time.

Koli smiled back and hugged her. "I was only doing what was right, Farbauti, for the Kingdom, for Loki and for you."

"Which is why I am in your debt." She replied pulling away.

"My queen." Odin spoke approaching her calmly. “I am afraid we have matters to discuss… And I am afraid that Koli, Dagr and Tryggr still are counted as criminals for the moment.”

Farbauti’s face fell and her eyes turned downcast. “I know…” She turned to the three. “I’m afraid you will have to report to the dungeon,” Her eyes rose back up and became lit with determination. “But I swear I will bargain for your freedom.” 

Koli could not help but smirk and give a firm nod. “I know you can, my Queen.” He bowed deeply.

Tryygr smiled back and bowed as well. Dagr, however, offered only a slight nod and hesitant bow. He knew as a General he would likely be charged with High Treason and sentenced to death, who would take care of his family with him gone?

Koli took note and pat his back. “It will be fine, brother.”

Dagr declined to answer and trudged into the castle first. 

Koli sighed and followed, but not before pausing to pull Loki’s blanket up to his chin. “I will be back Loki, do not worry.” 

Loki gave a light coo, extending both of his hands as if to say goodbye.

“That’s my boy.”

Tryggr smiled and swung his remaining arm around Koli before walking to the dungeon. Farbauti bit her lip slightly, watching the man she loved go to almost certain death. She turned to Odin.

“Come, we need to get this started as soon as possible.” She stated firmly.

“Very well.” Odin resounded. “Aggald, take half the battalion back to Asgard and send Heimdall in your place.”

Aggald grunted, but agreed as he pushed his spear into the ground and teleported away. Farbauti took this as a cue to guide Odin to the Throne Room and began her regal march, her soon safely resting in her arms.

“I apologize for Aggald’s behavior, his son was killed by Jotunar and he holds a hatred for your kind in his heart, mistakenly so.” Odin muttered through chilled breaths.

“We never wanted this.” Farbauti explained harshly. “This war, this death, it was all Laufey’s desires.” Though this was true, Farbauti felt the weight of some responsibility. Clutching her son gently she huffed. “But I let it happen…”

“If you resisted he would have killed you and Loki.” Odin comforted softly.

“The point is, I did not wish to resist. That is where my fault lies.”

“Though I may speak out of turn, we cannot speak of your past mistakes, what you need to do for your future is correct your husband’s mistakes.”

“You are correct, Borson.”

Extending a firm hand, Farbauti thrust open the doors to the Throne Room, it was one of the few places still in pristine condition. The carvings of the Kings and Queens of the past stared down at Farbauti, she was to take their place. She approached the throne, which lacked the blue glow of the Casket, with a long stride full of power. Not even thinking twice, she spun on her heel and sat down to face Odin. He paused at the foot of the steps leading to the Throne, kneeling with respect. Though Farbauti was smaller than her husband, Hel, she was even smaller now that she was ill, Odin saw her settle in quickly, feeling the air somehow get even colder around the newly appointed monarch. 

“All-Father Odin, I think we know the first order of the matter.” Farbauti announced clearly. “The Casket.”

Odin nodded before reaching into his bag and presenting it before Farbauti. “I offer it in exchange for a treaty…”

“Accepted.” She acknowledged, pulling Loki closer to her chest. 

“And in exchange for the declaration of innocence of the three men.”

Farbauti slumped her shoulders looking down, she quickly wiped her forehead before looking at Odin directly again. “As much as I wish I could accept, my Realm does not have as much faith in me as your Realm does, that needs to be put with the Courts, though I shall defend them.”

“If they get the Casket back, what do three men matter?” Odin questioned lightly.

Farbauti put one hand to rest under her chin. “There are nobles who would accept the challenge of not moving before a mountain and would and win, All-Father.” She rested her eyes downward to her child. “Unless I force them to.”  
The dungeon, to put it lightly, was not fun. It was a small room, even considering the cells, dimly lit by blue sconces, and so deep underground that you would probably die if you slipped down the stairs and rolled to your death. (And with everything literally ice that didn’t help at all if you were not a Jotunar).   
The cells were worse, so small if you were a ten foot Jotunar you would have to tuck your knees in to sleep on an even smaller fur pelt and your elbows would be slightly bent if you reached for the sides or the ceiling. Due to the shallowness of the room, there was a great lack of privacy to the chamber pot also. 

Then there was the cell doors. Normally they were bars made of icicles, but it could change completely to the Jailer’s will. If you were noisy they could make it a single plane of glass and seal you in until you knocked yourself out by wasting all your air, if you tried to break through spikes would pop out and jab your hands, if you tried to reach through to try and grab him your arm would likely be sliced off.

Koli sat on his fur pelt and began to carve, the sound of only scraping ice accompanying him as Loki was gone. It sort of felt odd for him to be without the little bit of weight around his shoulders or in his arms. He could not really talk to Dagr or his father, but he was partially thankful for that as his attempted murderers were also there, so his mind began to drift. His first thoughts were of his fate, even if he was not put to death, he would likely be locked up for the rest of his life, but he waved those thoughts away for two reasons: Either Farbauti would save him in some way, or he would die knowing he saved the Realms a great deal of trouble. He chuckled slightly, imagining if perhaps he would be a folk hero in the future. 

Which made him think of Farbauti. He knew she was more than capable of ruling, but how often would her hands be tied? Would she just have to deal with the nobles pulling her around all her reign like a sailboat caught between ocean currents and the wind? He paused in his carving to give a loud groan of annoyance. Farbauti deserved better. He made a mental note if he did die, his last words would be for them and her… And Loki.

Now this was something else to be worried about. Koli could not even ponder on his future unless they decided to give him one. Would they accept a runt heir? And even if they did, Ymir knows how many people would try to kill the poor boy, just for his “defect”. Koli let out a longer groan that sounded like that of a hungry Walrus before flopping down his carving materials. 

“Great… Even if I killed that bastard he’s still going to make the boy’s life difficult.” Koli huffed as he folded his hands on his stomach. “Come on Koli, surely if you live you can do something, right? Right?” He pondered a moment, finding only a blank in his mind. “Damn it, what can you do other than… Kill his father.”

With a heavy gaze, he closed his eyes and sat back up silently. “Even if I’m free… What will Loki do if he knew I killed his father?”

Though it admittedly was for the best, what could happen? Would Loki even want him nearby? Under a manipulative noble would he chop off his head as soon as he became King? Koli gulped and felt his neck.

“Oh Loki, I hope you can forgive me… I hope that you understand I was trying to protect you…” Koli looked up, feeling the quiet epiphany bloom in his head. “I promise, if I live, I will do nothing but be like a father to you…”


	8. Corcerns

They decided on a joint trial on Koli, Dagr and the Jotunar that attacked. Due to the urgency of the trial, they decided the sooner the better, but still had to post-pone it a month to smoothly transition Farbauti’s power. She used the Casket to restore Jotunheim and revealed the war to be ended, so thankfully most began to look upon her favorably when she took the throne. Koli could not begin to describe the joy he felt as he saw the darkness recede from Jotunheim as well as the ice thicken and air chill. What Jotunar called “healthy ice”, meaning it did not crumble, was now in abundance. Dwellings were rebuilt on strong foundations, farmland increased tremendously and the pale vegetation returned to Jotunheim’s surface, ultimately allowing the animals to begin repopulating, even within just a month. However, when she revealed Loki’s true form as a runt and his placement as heir apparent, it received vastly contrasting reactions from nobles to peasants alike.

Though Koli wished he had been there to see Farbauti’s Coronation and Jotunheim back into its’ former splendor, he did not want to see or hear the poison that the seething snakes spewed. Because Farbauti came on weekly visits to see Koli, while bringing Loki along, he was able to see her return to better health. She no longer looked like a skeleton, her smiles bloomed to full size and her laughter was full and warm, however she still retained the dark circles around her eyes. The stress of being a Queen of a rebuilding Realm and of a child whom is hated was still taking its’ toll on her, but she still carried the regal pride and glowing intelligence through it all. The puppet Laufey had strung up had snipped herself free and was proud to walk as a person of power.

The dungeon also was improved slightly, due to overcrowding they took away Laufey’s subordinates to a different nearby prison and allowed Koli, Dagr and Tryggr to speak freely. Koli grinned as he began to carved Farbauti’s likeness into a slab of ice. It was a sort of a commemorative gift Koli had made for her as a congratulation, as well as a way to pass the time. Though he already gave Farbauti one of her in regal attire holding small Loki, she informed Koli that his supporters wanted to purchase them as a way to show support for the new Queen as well as pay for his and Dagr’s defense.  
“What number is that?” Dagr droned across from him, as he crouched into a somewhat comfortable position to read.  
“Fifty-seven, I have to make two more tonight.” Koli responded plainly, this was fairly normal now.

“Fifty-nine families…” Dagr breathed as he shut his book. “Out of how many are Major Nobles?”

“Well, twenty-three are Minor Nobles, eleven are Major Nobles, but the rest are just well to do families that hold some power over the nobles in their land.”

“Thirty-four nobles out of five hundred openly support us…” Dagr’s eyes fell as he remained silent for a moment. “And how many against us?”

Koli stopped carving as he bit his lip. “Farbauti says… At least a quarter of those openly oppose us.”

Dagr became quiet again. “And the rest?”

“She told me there is a large chunk who love her as Queen but feel conflicted with Loki as heir, so she is unsure how they feel about us. And she does not even know about the rest…”

In response to Laufey’s abuse of complete power, Farbauti decided on a new system that allowed voting. There would be four tiers of power from lowest to highest, Elected Officials that would listen to a small area’s needs and get permission to fix them from the Minor Nobles, who would decide on how to fix them as well as present large problems of that particular land to the Major Nobles, who could dictate both positions and present it to the Monarch if the problem was big enough or the Council, which included all Major Nobles (currently there were thirty, one for each main area), if it was controversial and they would debate and vote on it, with the Monarch’s vote being worth three votes. Because of what happened at the Temple was (obviously) controversial, Farbauti decided it would go straight to the Council.

Koli sighed as he used a textured glove to smooth the faces out. “Well, our fate is in Ymir’s hands, and I mind not what is decided for us… How is Lifa and Glut doing on their own?”

“Fine, for the most part, we have some money saved up and my brother’s helping out… But she has not gotten much business and we only have so much.” Dagr’s words faded into silence.

Koli looked up and knocked on his wall. “Head up, friend, at least you were not the one to impale the ‘King’ in the gut.”

Dagr managed a small chuckle. “True, people must not want me dead as badly as you.”

“I feel a bit accomplished actually, before it was just Laufey that wanted me dead, now loathing me seems a trend.”

“Koli!” Tryggr suddenly resounded across the hall. “Stop saying things like that!”

“After all I thought priests were supposed to be against herd mentality.” A smooth voice cut in accompanied by footsteps.

Koli smiled as he fell on one knee and bowed with outspread arms. “Hail, Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim.”

Dagr and Tryggr did the same happily. “Hail!”

Farbauti let out a short laugh as she walked in front of Koli’s cell in flowing fur robes. “I thought I told you, just Farbauti.” 

“Ah yes! The Just Farbauti, Judge of the Noble Court of Jotunheim!” Koli bellowed dramatically, extending his arms toward her as he rose.

Farbauti began to laugh warmly, accompanied by familiar coos. “Oh stop it!” She scolded lightly as she held up Loki in her arms.

After gaining more strength, Loki slowly began to have more use of his hands and his arms. He moved his neck up slightly, squealing as he saw Koli and reached his hand out for him, pressing his tiny fingers against the glass. Koli felt a smile spread across his face as he placed his hand there as well.

“Hello Loki, you are starting to get so big!” Koli beamed cheerily. “And strong too, you will sit up in no time!”

“He is meeting all of his developmental goals, and the Court Mage looked into his magical development, he is much more ahead than anyone would expect given his size.” Farbauti boasted lifting him up a tad. “A worthy heir if I ever saw one.”

“I know.” Koli said, watching Loki’s crimson red eyes glint with potential power. “If only everyone else could see that…”

Farbauti put on a plain face and nodded. “That reminds me on why I have come to see you three.”

Soon the lighthearted mood was lifted and the three Jotunar stood at attention, hoping for the best, preparing for the worse. Farbauti also stood firm in her place, even her neck seemed to make a perfect right angle with her neck. 

“Your court date is tomorrow.” Farbauti reported sullenly. “And… Things look grim.”

Loki adjusted himself in her arms and began to play with a strand of her hair.

“There are many people coming, and people that are already here, that are calling for your heads on pikes, peasants and nobles alike. Do you have your supporters? Of course, but it is so divided out there, we have had to keep the camps separated to avoid all-out war. We even had to call in Asgard for reinforcements to act as peacekeepers, which of course did not prompt a positive response from many as they are on Koli’s side.” Farbauti’s eyes rolled downwards as let out a loud huff to allow tension to escape her. “The truth of the matter is, no matter what will happen, there will be trouble. Which is why I ask of you… If you do live.” Farbauti looked at them. “The Aesir will offer you refuge in Asgard as ambassadors, take it, and do not return to Jotunheim, they will even be willing to take in Dagr’s wife and child as well.”

“Do not return to Jotunheim?!” Koli shouted as he pushed himself against the wall. “But Jotunheim is our home!”

“Koli, she wants us to be safe and keep the peace in Jotunheim.” Dagr stated bluntly. “And that is even if we somehow manage to get free.”

“Sometimes we must sacrifice our own desires for the greater good.” Tryggr added as he looked at his son. “I thought you wanted a life with little violence.”

“Father, believe me, it is not that, it is…” Koli groaned, turning and dropping himself on the floor  
“Koli, you are my friend and very dear to me, the only reason why I ask this of you is because I care for you.” Farbauti murmured to him. “I want what is best for this Realm as well.”

. “I… I killed Laufey. It does not seem right to run away from that… Even if it was right I still murdered Loki’s father… And one day Loki will find out.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Loki’s small figure. “I do not want to leave him. You told me to treat him like his father and as arrogant I may sound I feel as if it is my duty. I have to give him what a real father would, and face whatever the nobles wish to confront me with.” He stood to face Farbauti. “You know me… All my life I have not felt at peace with where I was. Not as a Priest, or a soldier, or a Priest again. I only felt like I was truly contributing to the good of Jotunheim is when I was protecting and raising Loki, even when Laufey bore down on me with all his power and hatred.” 

Koli could not help it, the chaotic emotions of anger, confusion and guilt needed to escape. He fell against the cell door sobbing, recalling how many times he had disappointed and caused pain for the people that cared about him, except one. Loki. He was the only person he felt he had actually honored a promise to, someone he grew to care about as his own and felt that warmness back. 

“Please… I need to stay with him. With you. I belong here.” Koli pleaded, his voice quaking. 

Farbauti held her gaze away from his eyes. “Koli… I care for you deeply.” She repeated, shaking. “But you are being selfish. I have to think about the people now too. I cannot risk it all descending into chaos… Even for you.”

Tryggr turned from Koli to Farbauti and back again. “Listen, I can tell you two are at ends here and with all the experience I have had this is a beginning of a rift in a relationship.” He looked at his son. “Koli. She is not doing this just for you, you need to think of the wellbeing of Jotunheim…” He then looked to Farbauti. “Is there not any other way Koli can help raise Loki?”

Farbauti groaned softly. “Perhaps visits to Asgard? But unless I can talk to the court about an arrangement that would be it.”

“That is not good enough!” Koli screeched.

Loki began to cry bitterly as he grabbed onto his mother.

Koli’s eyes instinctively went to him. “Loki… I am sorry.” He put his hand through the bars and went to reach for him.

Farbauti looked to Koli, she briefly looked down at Loki and turned away as she lifted him towards Koli. 

Koli smiled and gently stroked the side of Loki’s cheek. “I am sorry… It will be fine…” As Loki began to calm, Koli did as well. He withdrew his hand and sighed softly. “Forgive me Farbauti I… I was upset.”

“But they were your true feelings?”

Koli turned away and let out a harsh breath. “Yes.”  
“… I do not want to do this.”

“Neither do I… But what is life without compromise. I will be fine with living in Asgard… If I live.”

“And I will try my best to have Loki visit as much as possible…” Farbauti took a short step and reached for Koli through the bars. “Koli…” She rested the tips of her fingers on his shoulder. “I… I love you…”

Koli had wanted to hear those words all his life… But his heart beat hollow as he refused to turn. “I loved you too…”


End file.
